Wonderwall
by Ada Ross
Summary: Tabla para 30vicios. Edward/Winry.
1. Medicina

**Prompt: **#4 Medicina.

* * *

Había muchas cosas que a Edward no le gustaban. La leche, en primerísima posición; ver a su hermanito pequeño llorar, las regañinas de mamá, que alguien hiciese comentarios poco apropiados sobre su _más que satisfactoria _estatura… y hacer daño a Winry, sobre todo cuando lo hacía sin querer -que era muy a menudo-. Aquella tarde había sido un inocente empujón mientras correteaban alrededor de unos matorrales. Estaban jugando al escondite con otros niños del pueblo, y le tocaba pagar a Edward. Buscando, buscando, encontró un revoltijo de cabello rubio y echó a correr detrás de ella como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin querer, se abalanzó sobre su amiga en todo su afán por pillar a alguien y _¡zas¡_ cayó al suelo. Una brecha que empezaba a sangrar apareció en su rodilla derecha, mientras que su mano izquierda tenía un rasguño y la piel levantada.

Edward quiso hundirse en la tierra para no volver a salir de allí.

—¡Winry!—exclamó, arrodillado al lado de la niña—. Lo siento, lo siento… ¿te he echo daño?

Pregunta estúpida. Eso fue lo que indicaron los ojos de Winry, con reproche.

—¡Eres un bruto, idiota! Ay, ay, ay… —la pequeña comenzó a soplar sobre la heridita en la rótula.

El rostro de Ed se contrajo. Sus labios se torcieron y adoptó la expresión de corderito degollado que utilizaba siempre que sabía que había hecho algo malo.

—Lo siento—volvió a repetir el niño, con tono apesadumbrado.

—¡Cómo escuece!—se quejó Winry, ignorando las disculpas de su amigo. Le propinó un pequeño golpecito en la frente y éste alzó el rostro—. No pasa nada, bobo; siempre haces lo mismo. Ay, ay —sopló de nuevo en la herida; un hilillo de sangre caía por la pierna de la niña—, necesito algo para taparlo. ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

Ed, desconcertado, se quedó quieto. Parecía que las palabras de Winry no habían cuajado en su cerebro, cuando de repente una lucecita se alumbró en la mente del chico. Con rapidez se deshizo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta (algo ensuciada después de retozarse en la hierba).

—Esto servirá, espero…

Algo torpe, y en parte debido al tamaño excesivamente grande de la prenda en comparación a la piernecita de Winry, acabó por hacer un torniquete alrededor de la rodilla lastimada. Winry observó ceñuda el trabajo de su amigo, pero dio por hecho que el niño lo había hecho con toda su buena intención y le dedicó una sonrisa. Las mejillas de Ed se encendieron muy, _muy _ligeramente.

—¿Te sigue doliendo?—preguntó, aún arrepentido.

—Todavía molesta un poco. Mejor vamos con la abuela.

Cuando Winry iba a levantarse, la mano de Ed la detuvo. Entonces vio esa mirada decisiva -y cabezota- que tenía Edward siempre que alguna idea cruzaba su cabeza.

El chico acababa de recordar algo que su madre solía hacer cuando él o Alphonse se hacían algún corte. _Seguro que con Winry funciona también_, pensó con optimismo.

—A lo mejor con esto se te quita el dolor—anunció, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Agachó la cabeza muy despacito. Los mechones de su flequillo rozaron la piel de su pierna magullada y, acto seguido, notó el suave beso que Ed acababa de depositar encima de la minúscula lesión. Fue un roce muy breve; pero su corazón empezó a latir tan deprisa que se olvidó del dolor de la rodilla, del arañazo en la mano y de que ese granuja la había tirado al suelo. Las mejillas le ardían.

Al final, la medicina de Ed _sí _que había servido.

* * *

Hacía mucho que no actualizaba esto y tengo que avisar de algunas cosillas.

1) Cambio en el título. El anterior (_Love reference book 503_) no me acababa de convencer del todo, así que decidí renombrarlo como _Wonderwall _en honor a la canción del grupo Oasis. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, esa canción me recuerdo muchísimo a nuestro Ed y a nuestra Winry :). _Wonderwall _viene a referirse a una persona fuerte, que siempre está a tu lado, una persona "wonderful". Al parecer, la palabra apareció por primera vez en una entrevista a los Beatles, donde Lennon utilizó la palabra "wonderwall" en lugar de "wonderful" refiriéndose a Yoko Ono. El grupo Oasis, que era muy seguidor de los Beattles, se tomó la pequeña licencia y cogieron la palabra para su canción (además, también es el título de un álbum de George Harrison, otro de los Beattles). En resumen, que la letra y el título me recordaban bastante a los dos, porque a fin de cuentas, o al menos creo yo, Winry para Ed es esa persona "wonderful" que siempre estará a su lado y que le ayudará a seguir adelante (aparte de su hermano, pero eso es diferente xD). Si algo de lo que he dicho es incorrecto, por favor, avisadme, que yo no estoy muy puesta en los Beatles xD.

2) He borrado los otros tres que había hecho porque, después de mucho meditarlo, prefiero rehacerlos. Quería empezar de nuevo con la tabla y así hacer las cosas mejor; y heme aquí con el primer paso, que espero que haya resultado aceptable. Recordad que esto es para la comunidad de LiveJournal 30vicios: una tabla con treinta palabras, fic por cada una de ellas :D.

Ahora que ya tengo el manga algo más avanzado (capítulo treinta y pico, más o menos) creo que seré capaz de desenvolverme mejor con el pairing. Porque, aviso, esto será mangaverse aunque haya algunos como éste que no se engloban en ninguno de los dos en concreto.


	2. Límite

**Prompt: **#1 Límite.

**Advertencias: **Hay menciones a los capítulos 33/35, muy ligeramente.

* * *

—Joder, a este paso nos va a tocar salir por la noche…

Desde que se había sentado en la camilla auxiliar en la consulta interior del taller, Edward no había dejado de desbarrar sin descanso sobre esto y aquello. Winry, concentrada en el automail hecho trizas -y con gran sufrimiento por ver _qué _había hecho ese retaco con su obra maestra-, ignoraba las malhumoradas apreciaciones del chico. Mucho mejor para su salud mental, porque en esos momentos sentía la incipiente necesidad de atizar a su amigo con la llave inglesa por el resto de sus días. ¿Cómo, cómo había podido destrozarlo de aquella manera? El acero serrado, los cables partidos, las tuercas torcidas, amén de las infinitas abolladuras que cubrían toda la pieza. Mientras intentaba restaurar parte de los cables que conectaban con las terminaciones nerviosas, en su fuero interno gritaba, rugía y lloraba de desesperación.

—Y encima ese tipo de los ojos extraños—continuó, incansable, Edward—. Me da mala espina. ¿Quién diablos se cree que es? Y sus amiguitos no son mejores. ¡De no ser por ellos no estaríamos aquí!

Winry tuvo la intención de escupir algún comentario mordaz al respecto; pero se contuvo, por que prevaleciese la paz en el ambiente. _¿Por ellos¡Pero sí ha sido _él _quien ha partido mi precioso automail de cuajo!_, vociferaba una vocecita molesta en sus pensamientos. Agarró el destornillador y apretó algunos de los tornillos internos, que se habían quedado sueltos después de todo el trajín.

—Quería llegar a Central esta noche, maldita sea.

Siguió gruñendo. Ya casi se había acostumbrado al tonillo impertinente de Ed. como música de fondo; pero se daba cuenta de que, conforme continuaba, sus instintos asesinos empezaban a florecer. Ese enano iba a agotar toda su paciencia.

No respondió, abstraída en su trabajo. Aunque el zumbido permanente de la voz de Ed no desaparecía de sus oídos. _Realmente _estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Un cable por aquí, soldar este fragmento para la sujeción del ensamble… ¿de qué hablaba ahora? Ah, sí. Decía algo sobre el generalísimo, todo el incidente en Dublith, algún insulto nacido de su lengua viperina dedicado especialmente al coronel Mustang y para terminar alguna que otra lindeza sobre el nuevo integrante procedente de las lejanas tierras de Xing. Repitió que no se fiaba de ellos y, por enésima vez desde que se habían quedado a solas en la habitación, reiteró que todo el retraso era por culpa de "los dos de negro" y el jaleo que habían organizado en la ciudad; oh, también por culpa de ellos se las había tenido que volver a ver con medio vecindario de Rush Valley, que comenzaba a cogerle cierta tirria. _¡Pero sí él también se ha cargado media ciudad!_ _Y ya es la segunda vez… _

Aspiró. Estrechó los ojos, simulando estar interesada por alguna anomalía en el brazo metálico; si bien, entre dientes, dejaba escapar alguna que otra maldición. Edward enmudeció de repente. Ella carraspeó.

—Eh, Winry, llevas ahí como una hora. ¿Vas a acabar de una puñetera vez?

El proyectil-llave inglesa voló en menos que se tarda en contar hasta tres, formando una parábola perfecta para después colisionar en toda la cara del muchacho. Desde el otro lado, en la mesa de trabajo, una airada Winry dirigía su mirada furibunda al objetivo.

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, EDWARD ELRIC!

Ese estúpido friki de la alquimia _todavía _no conocía el límite de su paciencia.

* * *

Otro vicio más. Éste ya lo había hecho, pero como quise empezar desde cero se me ocurrió esta otra idea. Sólo un poco de throwing-wrenches-domestic-violence :3.


	3. Disfraz

**Prompt: **#28 Disfraz.

**Advertencias: **la mente perv de Edward xD. Sería post-manga o algo así, aunque no hay ni spoilers ni referencias a los sucesos.

* * *

Perderse en las callejuelas de Central a las doce de la noche tenía más inconvenientes que ventajas. La iluminación de la ciudad era escasa, y por norma general las travesías más intrincadas eran los sitios donde, con suerte, una farola alumbraba los alrededores. Con la visita de los hermanos Elric y Winry a Central, tras un mes, Roy y el resto del grupo habían decidido invitarlos a tomar algo por la noche. Una escapadita sólo para hombres, había dicho Mustang. El resultado final fue que acabaron por emborrachar al pobre Alphonse, a pesar de las reticencias de éste a seguir bebiendo. Falman se había encargado de llevarlo de vuelta al hotel en el coche, y ahora Ed vagabundeaba solo por la ciudad en mitad de la noche intentando encontrar el camino al hotel. Y con más alcohol del necesario en vena, su sentido de la orientación dejaba mucho que desear.

Por eso no le extrañó cuando, de repente, se encontró solo en un callejón oscuro y helado hasta los huesos. Para colmo de males, un reticente tintineo de algo que sonaba como una lata chocando contra otra empezaba a ponerle nervioso. Miró a ambos lados, pero el camino era en dirección recta. Dejó escapar un bufido y se puso en marcha hacia delante. La cabeza iba a estallarle de un momento a otro, y notaba la visión emborronada. Decidido a no caerse en mitad de la sucia callejuela, optó por descansar unos segundos, tomar aire y recapacitar sobre dónde estaba y cómo salir de allí antes de que llegasen las primeras arcadas. Como nota mental, apuntó vengarse de Mustang antes de regresar a Rush Valley con Winry.

Apoyó la espalda en una de las paredes de ladrillo y se recostó ligeramente. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, con tal de descansar la vista. Sin embargo, el olor fétido procedente de un cubo de basura volcado le hizo abrirlos de nuevo y maldecir entre dientes por tener que haberse perdido en el lugar más asqueroso de todo Central. Con la nariz tapada por su mano, se alejó unos pocos pasos de la fuente de hedor. Entonces, casi sin querer, vio el cartelito estampado en la pared de enfrente. Un cartel que pasaba desapercibido, hasta que lo mirabas dos veces. En él, una belleza de cabellos dorados y muy poca ropa le observaba (el halo de luz de la farola más próxima aumentaba la sensación enigmática de esa mirada) con ojos libidinosos y en una posición… un tanto indecorosa para ser mostrada en público. Lo curioso era que la escasa ropa que llevaba era, en realidad, una especie de disfraz de gatita con orejas y cascabel al cuello incluido. Una gatita de índole sadomasoquista, apostilló mentalmente; porque el corsé negro, el látigo y las botas de tacón fino no eran complementos muy comunes en ese tipo de disfraz. A pie de foto, en letras rojas, había algo escrito que rezaba: _Miss Pussycat te espera en la Sala 69 del Central's Private Paradise Nightclub el día 15 de noviembre. Desnudo íntegro y sexo en directo. Para reservas llamar al…_

Supo que no era necesario leer más para saber de qué iba el tema. Sacudió la cabeza, ahora aún más aturdido que hacía unos segundos. Mientras deshacía el camino para salir de una vez de aquel recóndito lugar de la ciudad, algo empezó a asaltar su confundida mente. La cara de Miss Pussycat en todas y una da las imágenes que iban y venían, sus voluptuosos pechos, sus muslos abiertos de par en par y una mano inocente que descendía entre ellos. Entornó los ojos y pasó el dorso de la mano por su frente. Llegar hasta el hotel se iba a convertir en su propia odisea como su cabeza no dejase de jugarle malas pasadas. Pero, de nuevo, otra imagen de la exuberante Miss Pussycat abordó su mente. Ronroneando y moviendo sutilmente su mano, como si indicase al espectador que se acercase, mientras se relamía los labios de una forma que algunos calificarían de indecente.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta del hotel, sudoroso, alterado y mareado. Y con una mano cuidadosamente colocada encima de cierta zona. Pasó a toda velocidad por la recepción, para evitar que nadie se percatase de su precario estado. Llegó, con alivio, hasta la habitación que él y Winry compartían y entró lo más silencioso que pudo. Dentro, entre la penumbra, vislumbró el cuerpo recostado de Winry y el revoltijo de sábanas a sus pies. Si las imágenes de Miss Pussycat le habían atormentado en todo el trayecto, ahora su imaginación morbosa empezó a trabajar más rápido con la visión de su chica disfrazada de gatita y ronroneándole cerca de la oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. En esos momentos, sólo tuvo dos cosas claras: el alcohol realmente no le sentaba para nada bien… e iba a tener que hablar por la mañana con Winry acerca de disfraces de gatita y pasar un día entero en el hotel.

* * *

No sé vosotros, pero yo a Miss Pussycat me la imaginaba con la cara de Psiren (la ladrona aquella del anime). En cualquier caso, Ed me parece adorable hasta cuando va borrachuzo y cachondo. Pobre.

(¡Y gracias por los reviews! Perdón a los que no os haya contestado, pero igualmente se agradecen los comentarios :3).


	4. Obsesión

**Prompt: **#30 Obsesión.

**Advertencias: **post-manga, sin spoilers.

* * *

Desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos, en un recogido apartamento de Central que despedía un aura un tanto hogareña, Winry descubrió las múltiples manías y obsesiones que Edward había conservado con los años. Algunas tan simples como peinarse ese mechón rebelde que tenía nada más despertar (y tras varios minutos lo lograba), o usar dos cucharillas diferentes para el azúcar y el café. Esos pequeños detalles ya los conocía de su infancia, y le resultaba adorable ver que Edward, con diecinueve años ya, aún no se había desprendido de ellos. Sin embargo, el sedentarismo y la repentina convivencia permanente con alguien -y en concreto, con ella- habían degenerado en la aparición de otro tipo de extravagancias por parte del joven alquimista.

Winry todavía contemplaba entre risas cómo Edward atusaba los cojines del sofá cada vez que ella cruzaba la puerta de entrada, nada más regresar del trabajo en la tienda. Él insistía en que lo hacía porque ella era un desastre y siempre se quedaba dormida allí por las noches; pero Winry sabía que lo hacía expresamente _por eso_: para que al quedarse dormida estuviese más cómoda. Entonces Edward refunfuñaba y se marchaba al dormitorio con cara larga. Winry, además, podía asegurar que el resto de obsesiones que había adquirido Ed siempre estaban relacionadas con ella: la cena lista a las ocho en punto (justo cuando ella acababa su jornada), las cajas de herramientas clasificadas por número en el pequeño trastero (porque ella _siempre _las dejaba repartidas por toda la casa), dejar agua caliente preparada en el baño (la caldera no funcionaba por lo normal y Winry necesitaba una ducha después de ocho horas entre engranajes y aceites para maquinaria). Pero, de entre todos esos detallitos, el que más enternecía a Winry era la curiosa forma de dormir de Edward desde que compartían cama.

Al principio, se limitaba a pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura cada vez que se acostaban. Poco después, empezó a apoyar su cabeza en la de ella, dejando a Winry completamente rodeada. Más tarde, eso debió parecerle poco porque el brazo izquierdo, que siempre descansaba sobre sus caderas, se cobijaba debajo de su pijama o camisón con la mano envolviendo uno de sus pechos. Winry nunca se quejaba y, con el paso del tiempo, pasó a convertirse en un nuevo hábito en la vida de Edward. Y no importaba cuánto ruido hubiese fuera en la calle o lo mucho que Winry se moviese, Edward nunca soltaba su agarre; como los niños que sólo pueden conciliar el sueño con dedo pulgar en la boca. Winry solía burlarse de él en la intimidad, con el consiguiente mosqueo de Edward (incapaz de reconocer que él, el gran alquimista de Acero, tenía una pequeña obsesión con el pecho de su novia).

Aunque, en el fondo, Winry adoraba todas y cada una de esas obsesiones. Y especialmente ésa.

* * *

1) Lo de dormirse con la mano en el pecho de la chica, desgraciadamente, no es idea mía. La tomé de _Largo domingo de noviazgo_, película preciosa de Jean Pierre Jeunet (el director de _Amèlie_). Aquí los protagonistas eran Audrey Tattou y Gaspard Ulliel (Gaspard!Lecter... drools).

2) La manía de Ed de peinarse la antenita suya tan característica nada más levantarse tampoco es mía xD. ¡Ésta es canónica! Arakawa lo dijo en una entrevista (creo que era una entrevista, a ella y a los personajes o algo así xD) en el Hagaren DX.

¡Mil gracias por las reviews! Y feliz año nuevo :D.


	5. Sumisión

**Prompt: **#2 Sumisión.

**Advertencias: **post-manga, sin spoilers (menciones a personajes del mangaverse).

* * *

Alphonse solía visitar el Atelier del señor Garfiel cada vez que iba de viaje a Rush Valley; sobre todo desde que allí se habían establecido, de forma más o menos permanente, Edward y Winry ahora que ya estaban juntos de forma oficial -aunque ninguno de los dos lo anunció públicamente-. Le divertía regresar a esa pequeña tiendecita, destartalada y acogedora. Volvía a ver a Paninya, al matrimonio Lecoulte (cuyo hijo estaba cada día más grande y espabilado), al mismo señor Garfiel y, en contadas ocasiones, Dominic bajaba de su casa en las montañas para hacerles una visita. Pero lo que más amenizaba aquellos días en Rush Valley era, de lejos, ver cómo evolucionaba la relación de su hermano mayor y la enérgica Winry.

Las llaves inglesas seguían siendo un instrumento de poder entre esos dos, y Alphonse lo comprobaba cada vez que regresaba y veía decenas de herramientas volando por encima de su cabeza, con una Winry histérica vociferando a un minúsculo bulto en el suelo que, usualmente, solía ser Ed (con el implante destrozado por motivos desconocidos). En cambio, conforme el tiempo pasaba, Alphonse comenzó a percibir ciertos cambios significativos entre ambos. Seguían discutiendo con la misma frecuencia de siempre y se arreglaban con la misma facilidad, como siempre. Pero se asombró al comprobar una noche que Edward estaba en el cuarto trastero del taller, iluminado por una pésima lamparita, con un libro algo estropeado en su regazo y algunas herramientas extendidas sobre la mesa de trabajo más el botecito de aceite para mantenimiento.

— ¿Qué haces, Ed?—le había preguntado, curioso.

—Sólo estoy leyendo un poco—fue toda su respuesta, y volvió a clavar la mirada en las páginas del manual.

Sin embargo, Alphonse pudo leer el título del libro. _"Automail, vol. 12. Mantenimiento y reparación"_, rezaban las letras doradas en el lomo.

—Seguro que se pondrá muy contenta—había añadido Alphonse, después de unos segundos.

Edward volteó la vista hacia él, con expresión incrédula y un leve rubor.

— ¿Quién?

—_Ella_.

Edward dejó escapar un bufido.

—No tengo ni idea de a quién te refieres.

Alphonse no había replicado, pero en su fuero interno pudo decir que estaba orgulloso de los progresos de Winry para con su hermano. Después de todo, Edward sería capaz de cualquier cosa (_incluso _de cuidar su automail), si con eso hacía feliz a Winry.

Meses más tarde, Alphonse volvió a Rush Valley después de su pequeña escapada a Xing. Todo parecía inalterable en aquella ciudad del sur de Amestris: las mismas caras, el mismo ambiente sofocante y las hordas de mecánicos ávidos de clientela jugosa. En el Atelier tampoco había cambiado nada. Paninya se dedicaba a corretear con el hijo de los Lecoulte, el señor Dominic hacía sus paseos ocasionales por la tienda y el negocio del señor Garfiel iba viento en popa. Oh, y Edward estaba postrado en cama debido a un pequeño accidente.

—Estuvo ayudando a Paninya a reparar el tejado de la señora Shadydowns, y por un descuido tropezó con una de las herramientas y cayó desde un primer piso. ¡Menudo susto nos dio! Con lo chiquitín que es (a pesar de que ha crecido), creíamos que se había partido la crisma—le explicó el señor Garfiel en voz baja, para evitar que el malherido les escuchase—. Pero Winry ha cuidado de él muy bien. ¡Ya verás, ya! Ha conseguido algo impensable, mi pequeña—añadió, soltando una risotada aguda al final.

Cuando Alphonse entró en la habitación de Edward, vio a éste tumbado sobre la cama, con la pierna derecha escayolada y el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo. Delante de él, una bandeja de comida ya, y al lado una botellita pequeña de color blanco con el dibujo de una vaquita. Era una botella de leche. Y estaba vacía.

Sin duda alguna, pensó Alphonse, Winry había conseguido someter a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Porque desde lo más profundo de mi corazón creo que Ed sería capaz de beber leche si dado el momento Winry se lo exigiese. Ah, qué adorable es nuestro pequeñajo. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

P.D.: Si actualizo tan rápido, es porque éste y el de Obsesión ya los tenía hechos de hace un tiempo xd.


	6. Labios

**Prompt: **#25 Labios

**Advertencias: **post-manga, sin spoilers.

* * *

Winry tenía por costumbre el maldito hábito de echarse a la boca cualquier pieza metálica del taller. Si era un tornillo oxidado, una tuerca engrasada o un destornillador impregnado de aceite no importaba en absoluto, porque todo acababa de igual forma entre sus labios. A veces lo hacía mientras trabajaba para tener más libertad; otras, ya era puro vicio (sobre todo cuando estaban en casa y a ella le daba por reparar el calefactor o la radio). Edward, en su papel sobre protector, imprecaba cada vez que veía a la joven entrar a la casa con la ropa de trabajo llena de manchas negras y mordisqueando algún tornillo sucio entre los dientes. Ella, en cualquier caso, ignoraba sus quejas y siempre volvía del taller del piso inferior sujetando algo con los labios. Un día, esa manía tuvo consecuencias; tal y como Ed había "profetizado" tiempo atrás.

—Uff ¡maldita sea!—gemía la chica al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del apartamento—¡Ed, tráeme un paño con agua!

El susodicho asomó la cabeza desde la cocina, ceño fruncido y boca torcida. Lo primero que Winry esperó tras ver aquel gesto fue un "¡Te lo dije!".

—¡Ya te lo dije!—espetó él, para irritación de la mecánica.

Bufó y ella misma fue hacia la gaveta donde guardaban las medicinas. Rebuscó entre las mil cajetillas hasta que encontró los apósitos, y la mano derecha de Edward se interpuso. Winry, que intentaba cortar la hemorragia de la herida sangrante apretando su mano contra el labio, volteó hacia el chico y le lanzó una mirada crispada.

—Ahora no vengas a sermonearme—masculló apenas audible, pues entre la mano cubriéndole la boca y la sangre que emanaba su voz había quedado reducida a un sonido agudo y pastoso.

Edward acentúo su expresión ceñuda y dejó escapar una exclamación por lo bajo. Sacó la mano de Winry del cajón, lo cerró de un golpe rudo y la llevó hasta una de las sillas de la cocina. Winry abrió la boca para protestar, pero el dolor punzante y el sabor salado que detectaron sus papilas gustativas le indicaron que era mejor no articular una sola palabra. Al menos hasta que el corte dejase de estar en carne viva. Tiraría aquel destornillador nada más volviese a la tienda, eso lo tenía por seguro.

—Quita la mano—ordenó imponente el alquimista, que regresaba con una toallita húmeda, algodón y una botellita de alcohol para desinfectar.

Cuando Winry vio el kit de "primeros auxilios" de Edward se quedó inmóvil, la espalda tiesa y los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Si había algo que Winry detestaba en el mundo, aparte de ver un automail destrozado, era la terrible tortura que suponía una bolita de algodón empapada con ese líquido infernal. No podía protestar, pero la chica dejó claro que no iba a cooperar cuando hizo un ademán para levantarse de la silla y Edward la devolvió a su sitio de un empujón.

—¡Estate quieta, Winry!—bramó Ed mientras intentaba que su novia permaneciese tres segundos seguidos sin retorcerse.

La tenía acorralada y asida por los hombros, al tiempo que intentaba ver la herida. Pero ella no ayudaba y cada vez que trataba de quitarle la mano de la boca, éste le propinaba un fuerte manotazo. Ed, furioso y con las sientes a punto de explotar, la agarró de las muñecas y la zarandeó con rudeza.

—¡DEJA DE MOVERTE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!—chilló, y estuvo seguro que los vecinos habrían oído semejante grito. Winry pareció reaccionar ante el repentino ataque de ira y dejó de contorsionarse bajo él—. Así me gusta. Ahora, deja que vea la herida.

Winry capituló. Retiró la mano para permitir a Ed ver el corte superficial, que seguía sangrando. Éste resopló, en su particular mohín de reproche. Cogió el algodón tras empaparlo con alcohol; Winry arrugó el rostro al sentir el fuerte olor y trató de esconder la cabeza, pero Edward fue más avispado y la sujetó por el mentón, obligándola a encararle.

—No sabía que tenías estas neuras de niña pequeña—apostilló, mordaz y sabiéndose vencedor en aquella trifulca doméstica.

Colocó el algodón sobre la herida fresca y Winry reaccionó con un espasmo al instante. Su cara se contrajo es diferentes muecas de angustia y dolor, tanto que por un momento Edward notó un sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía. El joven aplicó un par de veces más el desinfectante y cuando creyó que ya había limpiado bien la zona lo lanzó hacia la mesa. Winry, todavía condolida, empezó a abanicarse con la mano en un intento fútil de aliviar el escozor.

—Para la próxima me harás caso y no volverás a meterte uno de esos cacharros en la boca, imbécil—le recriminó, tal y como había deseado hacer desde el principio. Winry no le dedicó una mirada amable en respuesta, pero estaba más ocupada intentando de calmar el dolor que en tratar de gritarle.

El alquimista volvió a murmurar un suave _"idiota"_ o algo parecido, y se agachó delante de Winry. Agarró su mano y, con lentitud, fue acercando su rostro al de ella; una vez estuvo a escasos tres centímetros, sopló ligeramente sobre la zona adolorida. Winry observó anonada los cuidados de Ed, hasta que éste le robó un beso fugaz y se enderezó de nuevo. Con sonrisa ladina, río entre dientes y retrocedió unos pasos. Winry pudo leer el triunfo en sus pupilas resplandecientes, porque por una vez él _había ganado _(para los dos, era común batallar cada día por cualquier nimiedad y Winry solía salir victoriosa). Sin embargo, Edward Elric no debía subestimar las habilidades de una mecánica apasionada.

Antes de que pudiese saborear toda su gloria, Winry ya se había alzado de la silla rauda y le había atizado con el maletín del kit de "primeros auxilios".

Ese Elric tenía que aprender que no era tan fácil ganar a una Rockbell.

* * *

Las Rockbell son las Rockbell, Edward XD.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas los que dejáis review y a los/las que no, porque me he dado cuenta de que el fic tiene más de 1000 hits y eso me ha puesto muy contenta :D. No creí que estas historias fueran a tener mucha acogida, pero me he llevado una grata sorpresa . ¡Gracias!


	7. Húmedo

**Prompt: **#9 Húmedo.

**Advertencias: **a pesar de lo que pueda dar a entender el tema, esto NO es nada NC-17. De hecho, es todo lo contrario XD. Me apetecía volver a escribir sobre la infancia de estos dos, y Al, claro. Para situarnos, sería después de la desaparición de Hohenheim y antes de la muerte de Trisha (obvio, xD), mientras los padres de Winry están en Ishval. Según la línea del mangaverse, que es la que sigo, Trisha murió antes que los Rockbell; así que aquí no había sucedido ninguna desgracia, pero los papás de Winry estaban en Ishval. O sea, que por aquí Edward y Winry tendrían 4-5 años, y Alphonse 3 añitos más o menos.

* * *

Durante el verano, Trisha y Pinako solían preparar una noche a la semana una pequeña fogata delante del hogar de los Elric. Los niños, siempre entusiasmados por la misteriosa magia de aquellas llamas anaranjadas, correteaban alrededor entre carcajadas o tostaban dulces que después se deshacían en sus bocas. Tanto Pianko como Trisha disfrutaban viendo cómo Edward y Winry sujetaban al pequeño Alphonse, que todavía no lograba mantener bien el equilibrio. O cómo los dos hermanos, sentados a izquierda y derecha de la niña, le regalaban un tierno beso en cada mejilla. _"Si Urey estuviera aquí ya habría temido por lo que se avecina" _comentaba jocosa Pinako, sorbiendo de su pipa.

Sin embargo, algunos días esos noches no resultaban en escenas tan candorosas; sino que se convertían en un diminuto campo de batalla.

—¡Al ha vuelto a mojar la cama! —dijo Edward con una risotada.

Inmediatamente, Alphonse se quedó al borde de las lágrimas. Winry arrugó su expresión y lanzó una mirada furibunda hacia su amigo.

—¡No le digas eso!

—¡Pero si es verdad!

—¡Da igual! No tienes que burlarte de Al.

Ed hizo un mohín, cubriendo su labio superior con el inferior y cruzándose de brazos. Enmudeció unos breves segundos. Entonces, con el dedo índice apuntando a Winry, acusatorio, replicó:

—¡Tonta!

—¡Tonto tú!

—¡Tú eres más tonta!

—¡Tonto es quien más dice tonto!

—¡Ah, pero yo he dicho tont_a_!

—¡Pero yo sería tont_a_, no tont_o_... idiota!

—¡Has dicho que eres tonta¡Lo ha dicho¡Winry es tonta!

La niña, haciendo pucheros, se giró hacia el porche donde charlaban, ajenas al revuelo, Pinako y Trisha. Enfurruñada, gritó:

—¡Abuela, Ed me está llamando tonta! —lloriqueó.

—Dile a ese granuja que se lleve cuidado con las Rockbell —contestó Pinako, sin ocultar el tono socarrón.

Trisha sacudió levemente la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa resignada. Indicó a Edward que se acercase hasta ella; y el niño, sujetando a su hermano de la manita, fue hasta allí, cabizbajo.

—No tienes que llamar tonta a Winry, cariño. Es tu amiga. Y tampoco tienes que reírte de tu hermanito¿vale? —le regañó; aunque sonó más dulce que amonestador.

El pequeño alzó la cabeza, encarando a su madre. Se rascó la nariz y, tímido, preguntó:

—¿Si lo hago puedo tomar más zumo, mami?

Trisha le revolvió la melena rubia y sonrió.

—Sólo un poquito más. O mañana te pasará como a Alphonse, y tú ya eres un hombrecito.

Edward rió entre dientes y miró orgulloso a su madre, presionando el dedo pulgar contra su pecho. Como los hombres hacían en las películas.

—¡A mí eso no me pasará!

La leve riña entre Edward y Winry duró el resto de la noche, y el pobre Alphonse sufría las consecuencias (_"¡Déjame que lo lleve en brazos!"_ exigía Winry, y Edward respondía, mientras vaciaba paulatinamente la jarra de zumo, con un antipático _"¡Es mi hermano, mío!"_; y entonces Winry le lanzaba ramitas del montón que usaban para mantener el fuego). Cuando tocaron las once de la noche, Trisha y Pinako decidieron que los niños ya habían guerreado suficiente -y Alphonse reclamaba volver con su mamá-. Apagaron las ascuas, recogieron los vasos y la jarra (y Trisha tuvo que volver a regañar a Edward por habérsela bebido entera) y se dieron las buenas noches con un efusiva despedida, adornada por algún comentario burlón de Winry o Ed. Trisha sujetó a Al entre sus brazos mientras guiaba al hermano mayor con la mano hacia el dormitorio del piso de arriba.

Los abrigó bajo las sábanas, bien tapaditos ambos y se despidió de ellos con un beso en la frente. Segundos después, tanto Alphonse como Edward yacían completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el llanto de Alphonse despertó a Edward de un profundo sueño. Un sueño extraño, pensó, porque salía un oso enorme con una jarra de zumo aún más grande. Entreabrió los ojos, ceñudo y molesto por el gimoteo interminable de su hermano menor. Al parecer, Trisha lo había oído desde el piso inferior y subió veloz hasta el cuarto de los niños.

—¿Qué pasa.. ?

Estrechó a Alphonse, dando ligeras palmaditas sobre su espalda. Entonces su mirada se desvió hasta Edward y la sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Después, y para desconcierto de Edward, su madre empezó a reír sin parar. Y en ese momento lo notó. Bajó la vista y vio que los pantalones del pijama estaban húmedos. La cara de Edward adquirió toda una gama de colores rojizos al tiempo que comenzaba a balbucear excusas.

—Bebiste demasiado, ya te lo dije.

El desayuno se desarrolló sin comentarios al respecto (Alphonse sólo observaba curioso los ojos afilados de su hermano, clavados en la nada pero un tando enfadados).

No obstante, cuando Winry llegó por la mañana, cargada con una cesta llena de pastelitos para compartir con los Elric, vio las sábanas secándose fuera en el jardín. Trisha le explicó el incidente. Sin demora, Winry entró la cocina, donde Edward y Al aún desayunaban. Su expresión histriónica acompañada de carcajadas fue suficiente para que Edward no volviese a salir de su habitación en todo el día; las palabras de Winry aún perforando sus oídos.

—_¡Ed ha mojado la cama¡Ed ha mojado la cama!_

* * *

Todos hemos hecho eso de "no-tú-eres-más-tonto" de pequeños ¿no? -quiere achucharlos-. Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo estas viñetas :3. Me alegra muchísimo saber que os gustan.


	8. Venganza

**Prompt: **#10 Venganza.

**Advertencias: **spoilers del capítulo 44 del manga. No está situado en ningún momento exacto de la línea temporal. Una estupidez que se me ocurrió XD.

* * *

—Hey, Winry.

Winry no se molestó en disimular el bufido de exasperación y volvió el rostro hacia Edward, con una marcada expresión que pretendía decir "estoy-trabajando-deja-de-incordiar". Detalle que, por supuesto, Edward no supo captar o simplemente ignoró (opción más que probable, ya que él no solía tener demasiado reparo en molestarla mientras intentaba trabajar). El chico brincó hasta ella, su cara adornada con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Qué? —espetó Winry, sin entusiasmo.

—¿Recuerdas aquel día que os pregunté a ti y a Al sobre aquella pelea para ver quién se casaría contigo que tuvimos de críos?

Había algo en el tono cantarín de Ed que le advertía sobre alguna posible idiotez de su amigo. Frunció el ceño y asintió, no muy convencida de adonde llevaba esa conversación.

—Entonces ¿recuerdas por qué nos rechazaste, eh? —una risa aguda acompañó la más que evidente pregunta retórica.

—Sí… —farfulló ella, desconcertada.

—Repítelo, por favor —movió su mano en un gesto que pretendía invitarla a responder alto y claro.

—"No me gustan los chicos más bajitos que yo" —enunció, sin temor, aunque sabía que ese comentario no agradaba especialmente a Ed.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa altiva de éste se acentuó después de su respuesta. Entonces comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, clavando sus ojos en ella y señalándola con el dedo, victorioso. Como si Winry acabase de decir algo estúpido y sólo él supiese la gracia del chiste. La muchacha pestañeó repetidas veces, anonada, y arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué viene esto? —inquirió, molesta.

Segundos después, Edward pareció recuperar el aire y su respiración se asentó. Secó algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, producto del ataque de risa, y alzó su rostro hasta encarar a Winry. Con expresión determinada y cierto aire de superioridad, sentenció, triunfante:

—¡Te he pasado! Ahora mido TRES CENTÍMETROS más que tú. ¡JA¿Qué te parece, señorita "no-me-gustan-los-chicos-bajitos"?

Winry arrugó el ceño y se rascó la barbilla, ausente. Dejó pasar un breve silencio, en el que la mirada dorada de Edward relucía expectante a que ella reconociese… _un momento_. Una lucecita se encendió en el cerebro de Winry. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Y, qué me tiene que parecer? —se rió por lo bajo—. ¿Qué insinúas, Edward Elric?

En ese instante, la misma lucecita pareció encenderse en el cerebro de Edward. Pero la reacción fue opuesta. El rostro del muchacho comenzó a palidecer, mientras que sus ojos se agrandaban por segundos. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando formular una réplica contundente y fallando miserablemente. Algún sonido ronco salió desde su garganta y un ligero tartamudeo nervioso sustituyó al habla. Había intentado darle a Winry en toda la cara, y al final se había vuelto en su contra.

Observó petrificado a Winry durante unos segundos, hasta que su rostro empezó a adquirir un tono rojo (tanto por la creciente furia como por la más que evidente vergüenza). Levantó el dedo índice y señaló a Winry acusatoriamente.

—Eres… ¡ERES MALA PERSONA! —bramó, y con un giro rápido se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la habitación tras propinar un fuerte portazo.

Winry negó con la cabeza, resignada. No importaba cuán mayor se hubiera hecho o el cerebrito que en realidad era, porque para ciertos asuntos siempre seguiría siendo un obtuso.

* * *

Amé esa parte del capítulo, cuando Edward le grita a Winry lo de que no juzgue el valor de un hombre por su tamaño. Es imposible no amarlo. Antes de irme, un poco de publicidad. En la comunidad de FMA ESP (community.livejournal -barra- fma -guión bajo- esp) hemos organizado un concurso de EdWin, ya que se acerca el 5 de marzo (5 del 03... ¡503! XD), así que si estáis interesadas... -rolleyes-.

¡Y mil gracias por los comentarios! Estoy muy muy contenta :3.


	9. Chocolate

**Prompt: **#17 Chocolate.

**Advertencias: **referencias sexuales implícitas. Y alto contenido en calorías (xD). Post-manga o algo así.

* * *

Lo último que esperaba Edward Elric nada más cruzar la puerta del recogido apartamento era ver, con total claridad, la figura de Winry "embadurnada" en chocolate. Y decir que iba vestida era una exageración (costumbre que había adquirido desde que comenzasen los meses de verano).

Que la cocina estuviese patas arriba, repleta de cacharros y utensilios sucios desde el fregadero hasta la encimera, o que hubiese azúcar glas flotando en el aire acompañado por salpicaduras de crema pastelera aquí y allá… eso importó más bien poco a Edward. Al menos en aquel momento, cuando su cerebro intentaba no derretirse tras el colapso.

―¿Pero qué… cómo… ? ―comenzó a balbucear, con expresión severa que no lograba ocultar su aturdimiento.

Winry soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó la mejilla, como una niña pequeña que sabe que ha hecho una travesura pero está segura de poder solucionarlo con una cara angelical. Y, en efecto, podía. Ese viejo truco funcionaba con Edward si tenía la guardia bajada.

―Estaba cocinando.

―Nunca lo habría imaginado ―ironizó Ed, resoplando. Adoptó la postura de "persona responsable" y se cruzó de brazos. ―Ahora sólo dime cuándo te ha atacado la cocina, y quizás entienda este desastre ―añadió, señalando el estropicio.

Winry hizo un mohín y comenzó a quitarse el delantal, repleto de chocolate.

―Iba a ser un regalo sorpresa. Antes.

Edward se aproximó hasta ella, que, sentada en una silla, intentaba limpiar todo el líquido derretido de su escote con un paño húmedo. El alquimista tomó asiento enfrente y no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo.

―¿Un regalo sorpresa?

―Exacto ―asintió Winry, ocupada en su interminable tarea―. Mañana hace un año que empezamos a vivir aquí, juntos. Ya sabes. No es que fuera nada especial; sólo iba a prepararte una tarta.

Entonces Edward reparó en la masa de aspecto desinflado que reposaba sobre una bandeja de cristal en la encimera. Justo en el centro creyó adivinar el contorno de un libro pequeño de recetas. Qué hacía el libro dentro del bizcocho estaba por encima de su nivel de comprensión; aunque sopesando los numerosos indicios podía asegurar que tenía algo que ver con el desorden y el chocolate esparcido sobre Winry.

Desconcertado, enmudeció durante unos segundos.

―Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias ―contestó al fin, sonriendo.

―Deberías ayudarme con esto, más bien ―replicó, y acto seguido lanzó otro paño empapado a la cara de Ed.

Éste, con filosofía y contando mentalmente hasta diez, gruñó un poco en voz baja y arrastró la silla hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella, produciendo un sonido estridente. Cuando Edward comenzó a pasar el paño sobre su rostro, salpicado de diminutas motitas de chocolate, la joven mecánica alzó las cejas en un gesto de asombro.

―Me refería a que me ayudarás a limpiar _esto _―señaló con la cocina― con _eso_―indicó con el dedo el trozo de tela húmedo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

―Este chocolate es parte de mi regalo ¿no? Creo que aún puedo aprovecharlo.

Inmediatamente, Winry captó la indirecta. Era una proposición irrechazable. Curvó sus labios con gesto ladino y, poco después, estaba arrastrando a Edward hacia el dormitorio.

―Más te vale.

No salieron de la habitación durante horas. Desde entonces, a Edward dejó de importarle que el chocolate llevase leche.

* * *

Nada más que añadir. Yo y mi pequeño mundo post-manga FMA donde Edward y Winry viven siempre en un apretujado apartamento, se pelean, se quieren y tienen muchos intentos de hijos en plan salvaje. Gracias por las reviews al anterior capítulo, y pido perdón por no haber respondido a ninguna pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo¡de verdad!

Espero que os guste esta pequeña tontada de mi parte :3.


	10. Quebrar

**Prompt: **#11 Quebrar.

**Advertencias: **spoilers hasta el capítulo 81 del manga; es decir, hasta el último capítulo. Menciones al gaiden "Simple People", del Book in Figure Red Comic.

* * *

Winry forzó la vista, intentando ver a través de la estrecha abertura de la puerta entrecerrada. Al otro lado, Edward trataba de colocarse unos pantalones de algodón con cuidado de no morir en el intento. Cerca de su ombligo había una mancha oscura de carne quemada, indicio de la herida que el alquimista había sufrido tras su periplo por las tierras del norte de Amestris. La muchacha suspiró, más o menos aliviada. Al menos había regresado.

Rose se ofreció a prestar su casa nada más Edward llegó a Lior, acompañado de aquellas dos quimeras. El mayor de los Elric, aunque no estaba en peligro de muerte, sí tenía una herida profunda y grave que no terminaba de curarse, a pesar de que él insistía en que estaba perfectamente bien y que no había tiempo. El hecho de que Hohenheim estuviese con ellos le alteraba aún más, con lo cual había insistido el doble en marcharse lo más pronto posible de Lior. Pero la evidencia era irrefutable y Edward tuvo que aceptar las condiciones del doctor: un par de días de reposo absoluto antes de partir de nuevo. Así habían acabado en casa de Rose, que parecía encantada de tener tantos invitados y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los Elric en todo lo posible.

Era el tercer día que permanecían allí. A la mañana siguiente, el viaje continuaría. Pero Winry no podía evitar sentirse intranquila cuando veía que Edward apenas era capaz de moverse con soltura. Arrugó el ceño y, con una pila de ropa en sus manos, entró sin pedir permiso en la habitación.

―¡Ah, Winry! ―exclamó Ed, atribulado, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio al meter su pierna izquierda por el camal del pantalón―. Avisa antes de entrar.

Ella no respondió. Caminó hacia la cama que Rose había dispuesto para Edward y dejó el montón de ropa limpia encima.

―Es tu ropa. Rose acaba de lavarla, y dice que te arreglará el abrigo ―informó ella, con voz monótona.

Edward se ajustó el cordón a la cintura y observó a Winry durante unos segundos.

―Dale la gracias de mi parte.

Winry permaneció allí quieta, inmóvil, de espaldas a su amigo. Respiró profundamente. Tenía que controlarse.

―Esa herida… ¿no deberías vendarla? ―dijo ella, después de unos segundos de silencio.

Edward pareció reparar de nuevo en ella. Bajó la mirada, con expresión de dolor, y se rascó la nuca.

―Eh, sí ―musitó, cabizbajo―. Eso iba a hacer ahora.

Entonces Winry se aproximó hasta el maletín que el médico les había proporcionado, sujetó las vendas y encaró, decidida, a Edward.

―Lo haré yo.

Edward no supo negarse. No cuando Winry adquiría esa mirada determinada.

Minutos después, ella estaba sentada a sus espaldas fijando las vendas alrededor de la herida. Edward no abrió la boca, algo desorientado por el comportamiento de su amiga. Winry parecía absorta en su labor y, así, el silencio llenó la pequeña habitación.

Cuando terminó de vendar la herida, Winry se movió un poco hacia atrás y amplió la distancia que los separaba. Edward esperó en la misma posición, deduciendo que ella haría la primera intervención. Pero Winry no dijo una sola palabra; de hecho, Ed empezó a sospechar que ni siquiera estaba respirando. Sin embargo, un sonido parecido al de un sollozo ahogado le alertó e, instintivamente, Edward se dio la vuelta.

Winry, encogida de hombros y apretando los puños, estaba temblando como un animal asustado, evitando por todos los medios derramar una sola lágrima. Edward abrió los ojos de par en par, alarmado.

―¡Winry! ―la sujetó por los hombros y buscó su mirada, que ella ocultaba con sus propias manos―. Eh, Winry ¿qué te pasa?

La muchacha detuvo sus hipidos y se quedó quieta. Poco a poco apartó los dedos de su vista y lanzó una mirada furibunda hacia Edward.

―¿Que qué me pasa? ―espetó, entre dientes―. ¿Tú eres idiota o qué? Llevas desaparecido semanas. ¡No sabíamos nada de ti! ―el volumen de su voz fue incrementándose, si bien Winry parecía intentar controlarse a sí misma y no gritar a pleno pulmón―. ¡Podrías haber estado muerto, y nosotros sin enterarnos de nada! Al y yo confiábamos en que volverías, pero… pero… ―el nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar.

Edward se llevó una mano a la frente y masculló algo por lo bajo. Con todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días, apenas había reparado en que, durante su periplo, había gente que se preocupaba por él. Como Alphonse. Y como ella. Winry se había mostrado muy serena desde que él hubiera vuelto, pero de nuevo había ignorado que Winry, a pesar de su fortaleza, sólo era una chica de dieciseis años como él que únicamente trataba de disimular lo que en realidad ocurría en su interior. Y por lo visto, aquélla había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Apurado, Edward le acarició los hombros en un vano intento por tranquilizarla. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba profundamente ver a Winry así, y más aún si él era la causa directa.

―Tranquila ―susurraba, mientras ella luchaba por no llorar―, tranquila… ―vaciló―. Lo siento mucho, Winry. No quería causaros molestias…

Winry alzó su mirada, que mostraba un brillo exasperado.

―No tienes la culpa, Ed ―replicó, severa―; pero… es que sólo pensar que estabas… muer-

―Pero ___no_ lo estoy ¿vale? Hey, mírame ―la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos―. Estoy aquí ¿ves? Al y tú no os librareis tan fácilmente de mí ―dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en el rostro.

Winry sonrió también y se frotó los ojos.

―Además ―añadió Edward, de repente―, todavía tengo tus pendientes. No podía morirme por ahí sin habértelos devuelto ―rió, y sacó de un diminuto bolsillo de la mochila que había traído el montoncito de pendientes plateados que los hermanos Elric le habían regalado tiempo atrás.

Edward se los ofreció pero Winry, con decisión, se plantó delante de Edward y le señaló con el dedo índice apuntando directamente hacia él.

―Vas a quedártelos hasta que todo esto acabe ―dijo, con voz firme―. Entonces tendrás que devolvérmelos… y créeme, esa herida será un simple rasguño en comparación a lo que te puede pasar si no regresas.

El resplandor casi diabólico de ojos de Winry junto a su sonrisa mortal (marca de las Rockbell) convenció a Edward para ir con máximo cuidado en lo que quedaba de viaje. Las torturas de los homúnculos podrían ser un juego de niños al lado de una Winry furiosa y armada con llaves inglesas y destornilladores.

* * *

1) El Book in Figure Red Comic es un pack de una figura absolutamente genial de Edward y Alphonse que viene con una historieta extra hecha por la mismísima Arakawa. Existe también el Book in Figure Blue Comic, con una historia sobre Roy y Hughes en Ishval y la figura de Roy y Riza. Si queréis leerlas, yo las encontré en inglés para descargar en .

2) Me apetecía hacer una historieta que siguiese la línea temporal del manga, y como el último capítulo se prestaba me he tomado la libertad de mandar a Ed hacia Lior :3. El tema, _Quebrar_, tenía claro que sería sobre Winry; y la situación tal y como está ahora en el manga se ajustaba muy bien a lo que quería hacer. Winry me parece un personaje con muchísima fuerza; pero, como todos, acaba desmoronándose en algún momento, como lo que pasó con Scar. Y yo creo que sólo el hecho de pensar que Ed o Al están muerto es suficiente como para que a la pobre le dé algo -achucha-.

Espero que os haya gustado. Mil gracias a todos los que leéis y a las que comentáis :D.


	11. Porno

**Prompt**: #19 Porno.

**Advertencias:** lime, medio PWP, la boca sucia de Ed, menciones a la novela "The ties that bind" (pero nada relevante).

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que Edward Elric hubiera pasado, vivido y sufrido en su vida, no dejaba de ser un chico que apenas había alcanzado los dieciocho años. Y si bien no podía presumir de haber tenido una pubertad y adolescencia llenas de discusiones con su madre por detalles nimios y hormonas, eso no le libraba de adquirir alguno de los hábitos más clásicos y comunes dentro del género masculino: esconder alguna revista de ésas que escandalizarían a las mentes más castas bajo el colchón de la cama.

Guardaba con recelo un par de ellas, que apenas sí recordaba de dónde las había sacado. Ahora que llevaba una vida corriente y rutinaria, podía darse el lujo de hojearlas de vez en cuando, a escondidas, por la noche. El resto, como dicen, es historia. Sin embargo, ése era un pequeño secreto que prefería mantener en el desconocimiento general, incluido su hermano.

Con lo que Edward no contaba era que, viviendo cuatro personas en una misma casa, finalmente hasta los secretos más encubiertos salían a la luz.

Ocurrió de forma imprevista. Una mañana como cualquier otra, Ed se levantó y salió a comprar el pan y hacer los recados puntuales que la abuela Pinako mandase. Solía ir pronto, ya que el pueblo estaba a un par de minutos de la casa y le gustaba aprovechar las mañanas. Después de encontrarse con algunos vecinos y charlar despreocupadamente con ellos sobre trivialidades, Edward había deshecho el camino hasta la casa. Estaba vacía. O eso le parecía.

En la cocina, la abuela le había dejado una nota. Al parecer tenía que hacer algunas visitas a clientes de la tienda, por rehabilitaciones y demás. Edward, ausente, dejó sus compras sobre el aparador y decidió regresar hasta su dormitorio para ponerse algo más cómodo y, quizás, practicar al aire libre un rato. Le extrañó la ausencia de alboroto. Alphonse estaba de viaje por dos días en Lambsear, para hacerse con algunos libros que seguramente encontraría en la librería de los Egger (y de paso, saludar a Kip y sus padres). Pinako se había marchado. Pero Winry tendría que estar en la casa, y sin embargo no se escuchaba un solo sonido.

_Estará durmiendo, como siempre_, pensó con fastidio. Winry, por lo general, se acostaba a las tantas de la madrugada; encerrada en el taller e inmersa en su trabajo. Se justificaba diciendo que, ahora que el señor Garfiel no estaba para asistirla, tenía que trabajar con más ahínco y perfeccionar sus diseños. Tanto él, como Alphonse o la abuela la reprendían y no se iban a la cama sin llamarle la atención una o dos veces, a lo que ella asentía haciendo caso omiso de sus reprimendas. Luego, como era obvio, la muchacha no despertaba antes de las once de la mañana.

Lanzó un suspiro, aburrido. Frente a la puerta de su habitación, Den rascaba con una pata la superficie de madera; como si quisiera señalar algo. Ignorando al animal Edward abrió la puerta, acariciándole la cabeza.

Sin embargo, nada más entrar en el cuarto algo le hizo dar un respingo y su corazón empezó a bombear con mayor velocidad de la recomendable.

Sobre su cama, recostada bocabajo estaba Winry. Hasta ahí, habría sido _relativamente_ normal. Pero la muchacha, con los brazos apoyados sobre la colcha, sostenía entre sus manos una revista. Y si estaba en su dormitorio, precisa y específicamente, sólo podía ser una de _esas revistas_. Ésas. Ver a Winry tan tranquila mirando una era algo que su cerebro no lograba registrar. Era tan incoherente, absurdo y disparatado como decir "noche soleada" o "sal dulce". Notó su mandíbula desencajada y el sudor frío que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ella advirtió su presencia. Sonrió, con esa curva pícara y maliciosa que empleaba siempre que su propósito era burlarse de él o tocarle las narices.

―Qué pronto has vuelto, Ed.

Un _click_ se oyó dentro de la cabeza de Edward. Tenía que detenerla. Ya.

―¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁS HACIENDO? ―bramó, acortando la distancia entre la puerta y la cama en un santiamén y abalanzándose sobre la revista―. ¡Dame eso, Winry!

Ella esquivó la embestida y se echó hacia atrás. De rodillas sobre la cama, agitaba la revista pornográfica por encima de ella.

―Oh, ¿es esto lo que quieres? ―la sonrisa se pronunció, con sorna.

Edward frunció el ceño y torció la boca, claramente molesto e impaciente por quitarle a Winry la publicación de las manos. El rubor aumentaba en sus mejillas por segundos.

―Déjalo ya, no tiene gracia ―farfulló, por lo bajo―. Dame la revista, Winry, o…

―¿O qué? ―soltó una risotada―. Vamos, Ed, no me hacía falta verlas para saber que las tenías.

Esa afirmación descolocó un tanto al joven alquimista. Su sonrojo incrementó y peleó sin suerte con la muchacha para quitarle la revista de las manos; pero ella sorteaba sus brazos, hábil, mientras Edward acabó por subirse también a la cama.

Para sorpresa de Winry, Edward no comenzó a arremeter para quitársela; sino que, contra todo pronóstico, llevó sus manos hasta los costados de Winry, descubiertos ya que sólo llevaba el _top_ negro junto al mono de trabajo, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. _Punto para Ed_, pensó, porque había sabido contraatacar con lo que le más le dolía.

Sin poder evitarlo, Winry cayó de espaldas al tiempo que se retorcía y reía a carcajada limpia, tratando en vano que Edward detuviese su tortura. Él aprovechó el instante y atrapó las muñecas de Winry con una mano y la inmovilizó, sosteniéndolas por encima de la cabeza de ella. Todavía con el ceño fruncido, luchó por arrancar la revista del fuerte agarre de los dedos de Winry con su otra mano. Ella, aunque exhausta después de la sesión de cosquillas intensivas, no estaba dispuesta a capitular tan rápidamente y no permitió que Edward se la arrebatase. Retomó el ritmo normal de respiración, después de tantas carcajadas, y una lagrimilla caía de su ojo derecho.

Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados, uno sujetando con fuerza y la otra evitando que él lograse su objetivo, como para percatarse de que Edward estaba totalmente encima de ella, sentado a horcajadas.

―Winry… ―siseó Ed, amenazante.

Ella le encaró. Ese movimiento pareció ser suficiente como para que Edward se diese cuenta de la situación. Él. Sobre Winry. Inmovilizándola. El _top_, que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Tragó saliva. Sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo más oscuro si cabe. Sin embargo, sus extremidades parecían no responder y su cuerpo entero quedó paralizado en aquella impúdica postura.

Se olvidó de la revista. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había acabado ahí.

―¿Te has rendido? ―murmuró ella, con un leve indicio de socarronería que quedó apagado por la suave voz y el volumen bajito en el que habló.

―¿Por qué has entrado? ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Como una pregunta que tenía preparada y que no había encontrado el momento de ser enunciada.

―Buscaba aceite para los engranajes, y recuerdo que te di un bote lleno la semana pasada.

Él hizo un mohín.

―¿Y por qué tenías _eso_? ―movió la cabeza, señalando la revista que aún sostenía Winry.

Ella rió un poco.

―Me puse a rebuscar y rebuscar… ―un ligero azoramiento cruzó su rostro―; luego me pareció bien echar un vistazo.

―Eso es cotillear en los objetos personales ajenos ―inquirió, dolido.

―Oh, vamos Ed. Vale que no tendría que haberlo hecho pero… tampoco es para tanto ―respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco―; sólo son revistas guarras.

Proclamarlo de forma tan abierta hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Ed, que se movió nervioso y avergonzado. Winry no pudo contener la risa, aunque esta vez no tenía nada que ver con cosquillas. Él volvió el rostro de nuevo hacia la chica, igual o más abochornado, e increpó:

―¿De qué te ríes?

―De ti, idiota ―dijo, con la sonrisa pintada en la cara―. No tienes que avergonzarte por esto ―sacudió la revista―; al menos eso demuestra que eres humano, aparte de un friki de la alquimia.

Él resopló y murmuró algo como _"imbécil"_, más para el cuello de la camisa, y la soltó. Hizo el amago de incorporarse y salir corriendo del dormitorio; pero Winry, casi de forma automática, agarró su corbata y lo retuvo allí.

Edward, colorado hasta la médula, balbució algo, hecho un manojo de nervios, y arrugó el entrecejo.

―No te vayas ―dijo, con pasmosa normalidad.

El corazón de Edward se desbocó dentro de su pecho, y pudo sentir su estómago dando un vuelco. Tembló.

―¿Qué? ―espetó.

―Así… ―Winry todavía sujetaba la corbata de Ed, y comenzó a tirar de ella haciendo que él, poco a poco, bajase su rostro― estamos bien. ¿No?

Mentalmente, Edward intentó recordar qué demonios les había llevado a estar allí. Pero cuando Winry acortó la distancia entre ambos y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, decidió que no iba a sacar nada en claro y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El hecho de estar literalmente _pegado_ al cuerpo de Winry, de tal forma que sentía sus pechos apretados contra su torso, imperaba sobre cualquiera otro pensamiento que pudiera ocupar a su mente en esos momentos. El hecho de que ella le había retenido y le estaba besando, por primera vez. Con ella.

Se sintió torpe y nervioso y estúpido. Pero le gustaba. La humedad de la boca de Winry contra la suya, el roce de sus dedos suaves sobre su cuello, el vientre desnudo y los pechos redondos. Intentó recordar alguna película, libro (o incluso revista) que le indicase cómo seguir. Sólo Winry se movía, pausada, mientras que él se había quedado petrificado. Trató de introducir la punta de su lengua entre los labios de ella, que pareció entender y le dio luz verde. Edward la notaba ahora más cerca que nunca, mientras movía su lengua dentro de la boca, nervioso. Tropezaba con la de ella, se enredaban, los labios se humedecían. Ella intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero Edward, con los ojos cerrados, no era consciente y cada vez profundizaba más y más el beso.

No paró hasta que las manos de Winry se posaron sobre su pecho y le obligó a apartarse un poco. Abruptamente, cortó el beso y durante unos segundos la observó entre desconcertado y embobado. Ella tomó aire y sonrió.

―Tómatelo con calma ―susurró con suavidad.

Ed se ruborizó aún más y agachó la cabeza. Inconscientemente, sus pupilas quedaron fijas sobre su busto. No era ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, el tamaño perfecto; bajo la prenda ajustada se adivinaban redondos y comprobó con sofoco que tan poca tela no ocultaba los pezones erectos. Winry colocó su mano sobre su barbilla y le obligó a mirarla.

Con lentitud, sin apartar la vista de él, Winry tomó su mano izquierda y la condujo poco a poco hasta su pecho. Edward separó los labios unos centímetros, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Sentía los latidos del corazón de ella entre sus dedos.

―Esto… pero… q-qué… ―balbució de forma incomprensible. Las palabras atropelladas agolpadas en su boca.

Winry llevó su dedo índice a su boca y le dedicó una sonrisa.

―No hables. Sólo tienes que quitármelo ―dijo.

Edward dio un respingo y sus párpados se abrieron de par en par.

―¿Quitártelo… ?―repitió.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y ahogó la risita. Luego volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

―El _top_ ―respondió, alargando las vocales.

Tragó saliva.

―Imagina que soy una de las chicas de esa revista ―añadió burlona, sacando la lengua.

El comentario hizo que Edward estrechase sus ojos, con ceño fruncido.

―No digas eso.

Los ojos de Winry se ensancharon, sorprendida.

―¿Qué hay de malo?

Edward lanzó un bufido. Carraspeó.

―No pienso compararte con tías que cobran para salir desnudas en revistas con las que los tíos se la menean ―afirmó, muy serio.

―Tíos como tú ¿no? ―los labios de Winry se curvaron con malicia.

El rostro de Ed se contrajo, ofendido y volvió a resoplar.

―Imbécil ―masculló. Pero el intercambio de palabras pareció darle el valor para subir, pausado, el top hacia arriba.

Los dos pechos quedaron al descubierto. Eran blancos, redondos, con pezones oscuros y pequeños. Para otros serían normales y no particularmente especiales, pero a él le parecieron mucho más bonitos que cualquiera que hubiera visto en las dichosas revistas. Que fueran de Winry quizás tenía mucho que ver con ese hecho.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Winry. Ésta asintió e hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Edward lo tomó como un asentimiento. Su boca descendió hasta uno de los pezones; comenzó a lamerlo, intentando recordar cómo lo había visto hacer en alguna de las páginas de las malditas revistas. Movía sus labios alrededor de él, lamiéndolo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y bajo sus pantalones notaba la presión de una creciente erección. Los gemidos agudos y suaves que comenzó a suspirar Winry no ayudaron; pero repitió el mismo ritual con su lengua, tan sólo por volver a escucharla. Su vientre subía y bajaba, arqueó la espalda para darle mejor acceso.

Como un acto reflejo, su mano izquierda comenzó a deslizarse sobre el vientre mientras que con la otra la sostenía de la cintura. El vello fino y rubio que cubría su estómago se erizó y Edward sintió el escalofrío. Tomó eso como una señal de que lo estaba haciendo más o menos bien, a pesar de que no podía dejar de tiritar y no de frío precisamente. Mientras, cambió su boca y la llevó hasta el otro pecho, repartiendo besos esporádicos sobre el esternón. Winry llevó sus manos hacia la cabellera dorada de Edward y enredó los dedos entre las hebras rubias, conteniendo los suspiros.

Entonces una vocecita le siseó mentalmente. _Deberías hacerlo, hasta ahí, donde la volverás loca_, decía. _Muy rápido, es demasiado rápido_ se repetía él a modo de respuesta. Pero la mano que jugueteaba alrededor de su ombligo estaba al borde; si bajaba más, llegaría hasta allí. Vaciló. Winry debió notar el parón de actividad de Edward y le obligó a encararla.

―¿Pasa algo? ―musitó; estaba azorada, un leve tono rojizo cubriendo su rostro.

―Eh… ―comenzó a decir, pero Winry se percató del lugar en el que estaba la mano de Ed. Su sonrojo aumentó. Ahora ni ella parecía la más decidida de los dos.

―Hazlo ―dijo determinada, aunque su voz sonó quebrada.

Obediente, su mano serpenteó hasta colarse por en medio del mono de trabajo. Rozó la tela de la ropa interior, y sin pensarlo dos veces hundió su mano. La zona estaba caliente y húmeda; él, instintivamente, llevó sus dedos entre los labios y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad y tratando que su nerviosismo no estropease aquello. Mantenía los párpados cerrados con fuerza. La yema de su dedo índice rozó _el punto_, y Winry lanzó un gemido, mucho más audible que los anteriores.

Pero entonces, como las trompetas que anuncian el juicio final, el ruido seco de la puerta de entrada cerrándose y el tintineo de una llaves hizo que tanto Winry como Edward se irguiesen de inmeditado. Oyeron la voz de Pinako, que le hablaba a Den y dejaba una bolsa llena de herramientas en el suelo.

El mundo parecía haberse congelado. Winry y Ed se miraron, en silencio. Entonces, repentinamente, el rostro de Winry se contrajo en una mueca de horror.

―¡Quita esa mano! ―empujó a Edward, que sacó la mano de entre las piernas, y de un brinco se levantó de la cama.

Ed pareció reaccionar y se puso en pie de un salto, maldiciendo y jurando en silencio.

―Joder, joder, joder ―farfullaba―. Esto es por tu culpa ―inquirió, clavando sus ojos en Winry, que tenía problemas para subirse la ropa interior y el mono.

―Cállate, tú empezaste con las cosquillas ―espetó apurada, atándose las mangas a la cintura.

―Si tú no hubieras entrado a urgar en primer lugar… ―repuso él, lanzando miradas furtivas por la hendija de la puerta y arreglándose la corbata y el pelo.

―¡Mierda! ―bramó Winry, tapándose el pecho con un brazo―. ¿Dónde has dejado el top?

Ed arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

―¡Tú te lo has sacado!

Ambos se lanzaron sobre la cama a buscar la prenda perdida, en un manojo de insultos y empujones. Oían los pasos lánguidos de la abuela, que vagaba de la cocina al salón y del salón a la cocina. Por ahora. No tardaría en ir a despertar a una supuesta Winry dormida o a buscarle a él.

Winry ahogó un gritito cuando encontró el _top_ de la discordia oculto entre los pliegues de la colcha. Apurada se lo puso para después sujetarse bien el pañuelo salmón que llevaba en la cabeza y el resto de la ropa. Cuando se dio a sí misma el visto bueno, y oyeron los pasos de Pinako cada vez más próximos, se encaminó hacia la puerta, saludando a gritos con un _"¡Hola abuela! ¿De donde vienes?"_.

Edward se quedó allí en medio, quieto. La sangre no llegaba a su cerebro -demasiado acumulada en otra zona-, y todavía no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido. Retrocedió, como atontado, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cerca de la cabecera estaba la revista que Winry había encontrado. La tomó y la hojeó.

Seguramente Winry desaparecería por horas en el taller. Y él no podía ir ni hacer nada en ese estado. Decidió que haría un último uso de la revista, aunque con el recuerdo fresco de Winry creía que tenía más que suficiente.

* * *

He vencido la pereza y por fin subí el fic por aquí xd. ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Y por los asombrosos 4069 hits que tiene esta historia. Puede que sean pocos en comparación con otra gente, pero para mí son simplemente geniales :D.


	12. Hablar

**Prompt: **#13 Hablar.

**Advertencias: **este fic entra en la clasificación de "vamos-a-mofarnos-de-Ed-porque-es-bajito" thing. Post-manga sin spoilers.

* * *

Una vez al mes por lo general la modesta casita que Edward había adquirido cerca del pueblo rebosaba gente y griterío por todos lados. El apacible lugar, pensado para noches llenas de calma y sosiego con el único sonido de los grillos de fondo, se transformaba en una taberna con clientes un tanto alcoholizados y, por ende, más parlanchines y ruidosos que de costumbre. La bebida y la comida pasaban frente a sus ojos en ingentes cantidades, alguien colocaba un vinilo en el gramófono y una música suave acoplaba los sonidos típicos del campo.

Edward, a pesar de quejarse lo indecible sobre sus invitados, siempre disfrutaba aquellas reuniones. A veces veía caras que echaba de menos, como la de la alférez María Ross y el sargento Brosh; otras reía a pierna suelta con alguna historia de Breda y Havoc; contemplaba a Fuery entusiasmado con Den, que parecía haberle cogido cariño; o conversaba con la ahora coronel Hawkeye. La pega es que siempre, siempre, tenía que soportar las burlas y los comentarios jocosos de cierto ex coronel con aires de grandeza. Pero incluso se alegraba de ver a Roy en aquellas celebraciones.

Esa noche no parecía haber nada extraño en el ambiente que no se hubiera repetido en otras ocasiones: Roy y su equipo de subalternos apostaban por ver quién lograba beber más litros de cerveza, con decenas de botellines de Stray Dog esparcidos a su alrededor y un Alphonse que había sido obligado a hacer el paripé de árbitro. Pinako conversaba con Izumi y Sig, apartados en una esquina de la habitación, lejos del bullicio que formaban los militares. Al otro lado, sentadas en el tresillo y el sillón estaban el grupo de mujeres con vasitos de licor repartidos por la mesa de café. Rose, que había ido de visita por unos días, y María ya tenían las mejillas coloradas; mientras que Winry no paraba de reir junto a Paninya, bajo la mirada contempladora de una sobra Riza (que también había bebido, pero parecía ser más resistente al alcohol).

Distraído y apoyado sobre las patas traseras de su silla, Edward captó retazos de la animada charla que mantenían las chicas.

—Y, entonces, se me ocurrió enseñarle la culebrina y usarla ¡y el tipo salió espantado! —explicaba, con voz gangosa y risueña, Paninya.

—Calla, calla, ¿pero viste la cara de la mujer? "¡No dejaré que mi marido se ponga una de esas cosas!" —Winry imitó a susodicho personaje poniendo la voz en falsete—. El señor Garfiel estuvo rabioso todo el día porque perdimos un cliente —terminó, casi doblándose de la risa.

La conversación parecía ir sobre anécdotas, pensó Edward. Dedicó su atención de nuevo al grupo de militares, ya demasiado borrachos como para empinar siquiera la botella. Roy, con la camisa medio desabrochada, se retorcía de risa tirado sobre la mesa mientras Havoc y Breda se disputaban el premio (al que se agarrase la peor cogorza, pensó Edward), y dos desvalidos Falman y Fuery permanecían en el suelo con los ojos dándoles vueltas. Hasta Alphonse parecía haberse contagiado un poco y se tambaleaba sobre su taburete.

Pasados unos minutos, Edward devolvió su atención al grupo de mujeres. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no reían de forma tan escandalosa; sino más bien cuchicheaban y dejaban escapar una risilla entre dientes, cómplice. Ed aguzó el oído e inclinó un poco más la silla hacia atrás, con tal de poder entender qué decían (a pesar de los berridos de Havoc y Breda y las carcajadas del coronel).

—¿Sabéis? A mí lo que me gusta es un hombre recién salido de la ducha, empapado…

—O con los pantalones caídos, cuando se marca la pelvis…

—¿Y qué me dices de embadurnados? —apuntó Paninya, y las otras sopesaron la idea.

—La nata es lo más clásico —dijo María.

—Y el chocolate —apostilló Rose—. Pero para que un hombre se vea bien así tiene que tener buen cuerpo, ¿no creéis?

—Cierto. Debería ser alguien que esté en buena forma, o si no parecería una bola de helado con todas las de ley —la carcajada fue general.

—Oye Riza, dinos, ¿cómo le quedaría al coronel Mustang una capa de chocolate y nata?

—Aparte de ridículo —comenzó a decir la mujer—… sería un buen postre —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Edward sintió que el estómago se le revolvía sólo de pensar en Mustang embadurnado en chocolate. Atónito y curioso a la vez, siguió escuchando la conversación.

—El coronel Mustang y el alférez Havoc podrían ser platos principales.

—¡Y Alphonse! Todos tienen cuerpazos —resumió Paninya.

Entonces Rose pareció haber recordado algo y clavó su mirada en Winry.

—Winry, ¿a ti no te gustaría ver a Edward embadurnado de chocolate? Él también tiene buen cuerpo —preguntó, con una sonrisita.

Ésta pareció caer en la cuenta y se llevó un dedo al labio inferior, meditando sobre la idea. Edward tragó saliva. No es como si le importasen esas tonterías de mujeres… pero, en fin, era Winry. Habían hecho cosas más, er, censurables, que echarse chocolate o nata por encima. Aún así, se sintió expectante a la respuesta de la chica.

Winry pareció llegar a una resolución y arrugó el ceño.

—Pero con lo pequeño que es no llegaría para un postre. Se quedaría en un aperitivo como mucho.

¡PLOF!

Las cabezas de las chicas se giraron todas de golpe nada más oír el ruido de la silla caer de bruces contra el suelo. A lo lejos, Pinako, Izumi y Sig voltearon la vista también. Todo para encontrarse a un Ed estampado contra el suelo y la silla volcada a su lado. Tras recuperarse de la caída, y con el dolor pertinente en la frente (que pronosticaba un buen chichón), los ojos dorados de Edward atravesaron a Winry con una mezcla de frustración, odio y ofensa.

—¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO LLEGA NI A POSTRE? —todo el alcohol que había bebido parecía estar haciéndole efecto en su repentino ataque de ira—. ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!

Y sin ton ni son, ni parándose a pensar dos segundos en lo que hacía (demasiado obcecado en hacer que Winry se arrepintiese de lo que acababa de decir), Edward voló hacia la cocina, sacó del frigorífico una tarrina de helado y tomó con brusquedad a Winry del brazo para arrastrarla hasta el piso de arriba. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas, el matrimonio Curtis, la abuela de la pobre criatura secuestrada y el grupito alcoholizado. Alphonse se llevó una mano al rostro, resignado.

Su hermano nunca cambiaría.

* * *

La idea pertenece a Serena, que me la prestó durante una conversación fangirl en la que hablábamos sobre chicos de FMA embadurnados en chocolate. La línea de Winry sobre Ed fue mi comentario acerca de él, y a raíz de ahí nació esta idea. Es un genio esa muchacha :0.


	13. Vergüenza

**Prompt: **#3 Vergüenza.

**Advertencias: **los típicos pre-manga con el trío de pequeñines. Para situaros un poco: esto sería cuando Ed y Winry tienen tres años, y por ende, es poco antes de que Hohenheim se marchase de casa. Si alguien ve un error, que me avise, porque quería cuadrarlo todo; pero busqué la línea temporal y la fecha no está clara.

* * *

―Vamos cariño, tienes que dárselo ―le alentó Trisha, dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda―. Papá opina lo mismo, ¿a que sí?

Hohenheim, que parecía no haber seguido la conversación, asintió y revolvió la melena de su hijo mayor.

―Claro que sí, Ed ―dijo, y luego se acercó al oído de Trisha para preguntarle exactamente qué pasaba.

Mientras tanto, Edward Elric se frotaba las manos desesperado. Apretaba contra su pecho un pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel de color azulado con dibujos de espirales. Era un regalo, uno que él mismo había hecho (con la ayuda de papá y mamá) y que pretendía dárselo a una niña. Pero no a una niña cualquiera, sino a _ella_.

Sin embargo, cuando cruzaron la puerta del hogar de los Rockbell toda su determinación se fue a pique. A su alrededor volaban globos de todos los colores posibles, niñas y niños correteaban de aquí para allá, el suelo estaba cubierto por papel de regalo rasgado y en el aire flotaba el aroma del zumo de naranja y los dulces caseros que preparaba la abuela Pinako. Aquello era una fiesta de cumpleaños, y era la primera vez en su vida que Edward Elric tenía que hacer frente a una de esa magnitud.

Por lo general, los cumpleaños de Edward y Winry se habían celebrado con sus respectivos padres y la abuela, quizás algún invitado esporádico. En cambio, ese día, la casa de los Rockbell rebosaba gente por todos lados. Ese año tanto Ed como Winry habían comenzado la escuela, y el mayor de los hermanos Elric sospechó que eso tenía mucho que ver con la afluencia de niños en la celebración. Torció los labios, su ceño arrugado. No le caían mal el resto de sus compañeros, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubieran estado solos como siempre. Además, Winry hablaba con otros niños durante mucho tiempo y eso a Edward no le hacía demasiada gracia.

Se aproximó con parsimonia hacia el centro de la salita. Allí se encontraba la gran mesa, repleta de bandejas con bocadillos y aperitivos para los invitados. En el techo brillaban algunas guirnaldas y una enorme pancarta que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Winry!" y que habían pintado los tíos Urey y Sarah la noche anterior, con la ayuda de los Elric (la marca de las manitas de Edward y Alphonse eran testigo). Al fondo, colocadas en una montaña contra la pared, descansaban apiladas las cajas de regalos que Winry había desempaquetado. Edward contempló con pavor la magnitud de éstas y luego bajó los ojos a su propio regalo, no más grande que la palma de su mano. Entonces corrió de nuevo hacia donde estaban mamá y papá y, con gesto apurado, murmuró:

―Mamá, ¡todos le han traído regalos más grandes! Seguro que el mío no le gusta ―gimió, con apuro y ojitos llorosos.

Sin embargo, Trisha parecía bastante tranquila.

―No te preocupes, Ed. Seguro que éste es su favorito porque se lo has dado tú ―respondió con voz melosa.

―Tu madre tiene razón, Edward ―intervino Hohenheim, aunque parecía bastante agitado por estar rodeado de tanta gente. Y volvió a revolver el cabello de su hijo. Trisha ahogó la risa por lo bajo, y Edward miró con desaprobación su peinado deshecho en el espejo de pie que había cerca de la entrada.

―Lo siento hijo ―respondió atribulado su padre, tratando de solucionar aquel problema capilar.

Una vez su melena rubia estuvo en su lugar y se sintió con ánimos de hacer frente a aquella situación, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía (síntoma de ello eran sus mejillas sonrojadas), Edward se encaminó de nuevo al centro de la salita. Entre la barahúnda de gente, divisó la figura pequeña y rubia de su amiga y con un par de zancadas se colocó a su espalda. Winry no advirtió su presencia, pues estaba ocupada en una acalorada discusión con otros amigos del colegio. Edward reconoció a Ewan y Tim; y si le quedaba algo de confianza, ésta se marchó por donde vino: Ewan era el guaperas de primer curso, y todas las niñas bebían los vientos por él.

Aún así, trató de hacerse notar y carraspeó. Nada.

Volvió a aclarar su garganta, un poco más exagerado; pero Winry movía los brazos enérgica, mientras los otros niños la escuchaban embelesados.

―¡FEA! ―gritó en su oído, viendo que no había forma de atraer la atención de la niña.

Winry supo entonces quién era y nada más dar media vuelta lo agarró por la pechera de la camiseta (era unos centímetros más alta que él).

―¡No me grites enano! ―bramó, zarandeándolo para luego soltarlo; pero enseguida su expresión cambió y pasó a una de algo parecido a la preocupación―. ¡Ya creía que no habías venido! ―musitó.

Edward frunció más el ceño e hizo un mohín, como siempre hacía cuando sentía más vergüenza y sonrojo del necesario. Ante la mirada fastidiada de Ewan y Tim, que habían perdido la atención de Winry, Edward no vaciló ni dos segundos y plantó delante de la chica el diminuto paquete que guardaba su presente.

―Tu regalo.

Winry pestañeó repetidas veces y lo miró asombrada. Ed tragó saliva. "¡Seguro que es porque es pequeño!" pensó, angustiado. La niña comenzó a romper el envoltorio, con cuidado de no rasgar demasiado el bonito papel. Dentro, algo brilló y Winry lo contempló con ojos muy abiertos: era un collar hecho a mano con hilo y caparazones de caracoles pequeños pintados de un color dorado que brillaba al contacto con la luz.

Los labios de Winry se curvaron poco a poco en una sonrisa amplia.

―¿Lo has hecho tú, Ed? ―preguntó, sosteniendo el collar entre sus manos como un tesoro.

Las mejillas de Edward competían con el rojo de los globos.

―Eh, sí, con ayuda pero…

Antes de que pudiera acabar, Winry le plantó un beso en los labios y lo abrazó.

―¡Gracias! ―exclamó, llena de júbilo. Cabe decir que Edward había superado cualquier gama de tonos rojos que se conozca.

Cuando se percató de lo que la niña había hecho, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, asustados y la echó hacia atrás.

―¡PUAJ! ¿Qué haces tonta? ―espetó, limpiándose la boca con ansia e igual de abochornado.

Ella le sacó la lengua y se agachó un poco.

―Te he dado un beso.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió él con recelo, frotando su boca todavía.

―¡Porque te quiero mucho, estúpido!

Y la niña se marchó corriendo a enseñarle al tío Urey y la tía Sarah el regalo tan bonito que Edward le había hecho.

Ignoró las miradas enfurecidas de Ewan y Tim, y sintió su cara por completo arder. Winry tenía la habilidad de hacerle pasar más vergüenza que el resto de la humanidad, pero no podía negar que en aquel momento sentía su pecho henchido de felicidad. Caminó con una sonrisita pintada en los labios hasta donde estaban mamá y papá. Trisha comprendió al instante y felicitó de inmediato a su hijo mayor, mientras que a su lado Hohenheim sujetaba un tanto abrumado a un Alphonse coreaba con gruñiditos la tierna escena.

* * *

Leiram me pasó un fic sobre mini!Ed y Hoho!papa y me entro el gusanillo de hacer otra viñeta ambientada en ese momento. Además, decidí poner también a Hohenheim porque nunca suele aparecer en estas escenas (aunque estuviese a punto de marcharse).

Antes de despedirme, me gustaría dar las gracias a una c2 llamada **Los mejores drabbles y viñetas** por agregar Wonderwall a su colección; no tenía ni idea de que existía, y revisando me di cuenta de que estaba allí, así que desde aquí os lo agradezco :D.

¡Y gracias por los comentarios! Sé que no he respondido ninguno, pero a veces el tiempo escasea y Sloth me corroe D': .


	14. Tabaco

**Prompt: **#18 Tabaco

**Advertencias: **post-manga. Sin spoilers. Ligerísimo Al/Paninya.

* * *

Edward conocía sus limitaciones. No era un perfecto caballero como el coronel, que hacía suspirar a gran parte del género femenino allá por donde pasaba. Su físico producía el efecto contrario, pues aunque tenía un rostro atractivo, su apariencia y ademanes rudos y quizás agresivos lograban espantar a cualquier chica que estuviese a su alrededor. Su estatura tampoco ayudaba, y aunque había crecido un par de centímetros y ya contaba con casi veinte años, su escaso metro setenta le daban un aspecto falsamente aniñado. Trauma que Edward siempre arrastraría, y detestaba.

Porque antes no le importaba que el sexo opuesto le ignorase por completo. Tanto le daba. Y, sin embargo, ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de atraer su atención a cualquier precio. En realidad, sólo de _una_. Sin que nadie se enterase, por supuesto. Sería un pequeño secreto entre su conciencia y él.

Había considerado varias opciones a la hora de enriquecer su aspecto y adquirir un porte mucho más adulto. Entre ellas, una de ellas ocupó gran parte de sus pensamientos: el tabaco. De pequeño, siempre que se mencionaba la palabra "tabaco" a su mente acudía la imagen de alguien mayor. Tiempo después conocería al alférez Havoc, en cuyos labios siempre descansaba un cigarro encendido con ceniza a punto de caer. Sabía que el alférez Havoc, a pesar de su mala suerte, era un tipo con cierto éxito entre las mujeres. Quizás era el tabaco, pensó. La pose que un hombre adquiría mientras sostenía el pitillo entre los dedos índice y corazón, ligeramente curvados, para después llevarlo hasta su boca y, con una media sonrisa, exhalar el humo del cigarro. A las mujeres solía gustarles esa pose, sí. Daba un toque de distinción único: podías inclinarte por el tipo gamberro, de chico duro, más como el alférez Havoc; o por el tipo elegante y singular, más cercano al coronel (si es que éste aún fumaba).

Edward, convencido, y viendo que ésa debía de ser una de sus pocas oportunidades, optó por el prototipo gamberro (porque de ningún modo él pasaría por ser un hombre elegante). Se acercó por la tarde al pueblo y compró un paquete de cigarrillos en la primera tienda de ultramarinos. Durante el camino de vuelta a casa de las Rockbell, observó con una mezcla de angustia y esperanza el pequeño paquete. Cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía fumar.

Sin embargo, después de una semana "entrenando" por las noches en su habitación, decidió llevar a la práctica su plan durante una cena distendida que tuvieron con motivo de la visita de Garfiel y Paninya a Resembool. Se habían reunido alrededor de una mesita de café, y mientras todos conversaban animados sobre trivialidades, Edward permanecía en silencio. Se había recostado en el sillón; la mirada entrecerrada, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, la pierna derecha apoyada sobre la izquierda y los brazos a cada lado del sillón. Con movimientos lentos, sacó el paquete de tabaco una vez la abuela y Garfiel se habían marchado a dormir, y Alphonse y Paninya estaban ocupados limpiando la cocina entre risas y susurros. Sólo estaban él y Winry en la salita. Ella colocaba, ausente, algunos platillos encima de otros y juntaba las cucharillas en una misma taza. Edward supo que era el momento de prender fuego a su pitillo, y golpeó la piedra del mechero. Al instante, una llama apareció, que acercó poco a poco al extremo de su cigarro.

Winry pareció notar el repentino olor de nicotina y dirigió su mirada hacia Ed, con la nariz arrugada.

Pero Edward, que por instante creyó obtener la atención de los ojos de Winry, vio su victoria hecha añicos cuando, al encender el cigarro y dar la primera calada para que lograse prender, el humo atravesó su garganta, sus conductos nasales y llegó hasta la boca del estómago. El ataque de tos no se hizo esperar y los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas.

Winry, totalmente estupefacta por lo que acababa de ver, reaccionó a tiempo y de un brinco se puso al lado de Edward, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. Entre dientes, masculló un "¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, idiota?".

A la mañana siguiente, Edward decidió lanzar el paquete de tabaco por el retrete y olvidarse de volver a probar uno en lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por los 100 reviews! -reparte galletas de chocolate-.


	15. Control

**Prompt: **#24 Control.

**Advertencias: **PWP. Ligerisísimo lime, muy suave.

* * *

Winry mordisqueaba su barbilla. Le gustaba el roce de sus labios contra la barba áspera de cuatro días que Edward, por pereza o descuido, solía lucir. Era paciente, y se deleitaba durante unos minutos con aquel pequeño placer; mientras, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban el cuello musculoso de él. Con tranquilidad, subió hasta alcanzar la boca de Ed y comenzó a besarla. Él, mucho más apurado, se hacía camino e introducía su lengua rápidamente. Winry intentaba no reírse; pero Edward lograba arrancarle siempre una carcajada con aquellos gestos. Él gruñía y, poco disimulado, llevaba sus manos desde las caderas hasta la espalda de Winry, para luego alcanzar uno de sus pechos. Winry le apartó la mano, agarrándola por la muñeca, y volvió a curvar sus labios mientras él recorría y lamía cada recoveco de su boca. Se quejó por lo bajo, pero Winry le ignoró. Comenzó a ofrecer resistencia, y deslizó su lengua hasta los labios de Edward. Posó su mano libre entre la madeja de cabello despeinado y enredó los dedos. Atrajo hacia sí el rostro del alquimista, y se irguió ligeramente por encima de él. Edward frunció el ceño. Ahora los pechos de Winry danzaban delante de sus narices, subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada. Trató de romper el beso y encaminar su lengua hacia el punto que le interesaba; pero, de nuevo, Winry le detuvo y rió. Ella siempre, _siempre_, tenía que llevar el control; y a él no le quedaba más remedio que agachar la cabeza y obedecer, por mucho que jurase en su fuero interno que la próxima vez pondría los puntos sobres las íes. En el fondo, le gustaba más así.

* * *

Esto lo escribí ayer para la colección de viñetas de besos, pero me di cuenta que me servía mejor como vicio. Así que aquí lo teneis :). De nuevo, muchas gracias por todas las reviews (que sé que hace tiempo que no respondo, pero se me va el santo al cielo D': ).


	16. Soñar

**Prompt:** #23 Soñar.

**Advertencias:** spoilers capítulo 84.

* * *

El camino hacia Kanama serpenteaba entre los bosques, oscuros y lúgubres por las noches. Tuvieron suerte de no encontrarse demasiado lejos; probablemente en un día más llegasen a la aldea de la que Winry les había hablado, y allí encontraría a Hohenheim. A ése, sí. El relente caía y congelaba sus huesos, a pesar del abrigo y de la hoguera que Heinkel y Darius habían encendido en un pequeño claro entre los árboles. Edward miró por enésima vez hacia arriba, donde la luna irradiaba una luz pálida y enfermiza. Se desperezó, y notó el dolor latente de las articulaciones y el cuello, que pedían algo de reposo en una cama bien mullida y confortable.

A su alrededor, las dos quimeras dormían. Darius, como ya uno podía imaginarse por su aspecto grandote, roncaba con fuerza, y sus ronquidos resonaban en el silencio sepulcral del bosque. Heinkel, en cambio, parecía tener un sueño más plácido. De Greed, o Ling, o como quiera que fuese a llamarlo, no había ni rastro.

Tampoco le importaba a Ed, pues durante las horas de viaje que habían pasado, andando en silencio, había tenido tiempo para pensar. Reconocía que lo suyo no era meditar ni reflexionar demasiado acerca de nada, pero a veces la situación lo conducía de forma irrevocable a su mente, a cuestionarse ciertas cosas. Y ahora en su pensamiento permanecía congelada la última imagen que había visto de Winry, mientras ellos partían.

Le había sonreído. Algo positivo después de la discusión. Aún recordaba las palabras de Winry; y las suyas propias. Entendía su posición, pero una sensación de miedo le invadía. Winry no se marcharía de Amestris, eso lo tenía más que claro. Permanecería escondida en su casa, lejos del alcance de King Bradley y los homúnculos.

_Pero…_

Siempre había un pero cada vez que Edward trataba de convencerse de que Winry hacía bien, que estaría sana y salva en Resembool.

¿Y si la encontraban? No lo había hecho públicamente, y aún así era casi un hecho que cada vez se distanciaba más del rol de Alquimista Nacional que a Bradley le convenía. Iban a por los homúnculos, por eso estaban pasando frío como idiotas en medio de la noche: para acabar de una jodida vez con todo, empezando por el dichoso Día Prometido.

―¿Sueñas despierto? ―la voz estentórea de Greed traspasó unos árboles y, segundos después, el contorno de su figura se dibujó entre las sombras―. Y diría que es un mal sueño por tu cara de cordero degollado.

Edward ni se inmutó, y mucho menos respondió. Lanzó una mirada despectiva hacia su "jefe" y volvió sus ojos hacia las últimas brasas, que agonizaban entre las cenizas por resurgir.

Greed rió (no como ríe la gente normal, sino de aquella forma casi espectral, profunda y grave). Edward aborrecía esos aires de superioridad; pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al comprobar que su temple se había relajado, y aunque seguía saltando a la mínima, era capaz de contenerse.

―¿Dónde estabas?

―Donde no te importa.

Ninguno volvió a decir una sola palabra. Greed se acomodó al lado de las brasas, con los brazos y la espalda apoyados sobre un tronco enorme que Darius había traído.

―Necesito distracción, y no hay ninguna mujer cerca, así que quita esa cara de amargado y dime qué pasó en la habitación.

―¿Eh? ¿En… en qué habitación? ―titubeó Edward, que de repente ya no parecía sentir tanto frío, no cuando las mejillas comenzaron a arderle.

Greed volvió a soltar a carcajada y le dirigió una mirada socarrona.

―Descuida, acabaré enterándome. Sólo era mera curiosidad ―volvió a mirar a Edward, divertido y burlón―. Esa chica te pedía esto y aquello, exigente, encantadora. Lo que me pregunto es qué quieres tú.

Edward enarcó ambas cejas, sin comprender demasiado lo que Greed decía.

―¿A qué te refieres? ¿Lo que quiero de qué?

Greed, distraído, se encogió de hombros. Agarró una piedra clara del suelo y la miró a contraluz, como si aquello fuese lo más interesante que jamás se hubiera visto.

―Quieres volver a casita, que te espere tu preciosa chica y todo esto de los días prometidos te importa, cómo decirlo, una mierda. Qué enternecedor, sí. Un sueño infantil tan precioso que me remueve las entrañas.

Le habría cerrado la boca con una patada, pero sabía que esos trucos con Greed podrían volverse en su contra y ser él el que acabase con un puño en la cara.

―Piérdete.

Aunque tenía razón. Y si bien se había reído de su hermano por aquel deseo aniñado, Edward soñaba cada noche en la intemperie con regresar a casa, ver a Winry con una sonrisa junto a Den y una tarta de manzana recién hecha entre las manos.

* * *

Básicamente porque tenía ganas de hacer algo en los últimos capítulos, y porque yo creo que, aunque Ed se riese de Al, él también quería tarta x3.


	17. Dolor

**Prompt:** #5 Dolor.  
**Advertencias:** post-manga. ¿Non-con? XD.

* * *

—Vamos, vamos, ¡estate quieto! Si sigues moviéndote acabaré por hacerte daño de verdad.

—¡No me estoy moviendo!

—Oh, claro que no. Estás temblando como un cachorrillo, eso es lo que pasa —una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Winry—. Mírate, ¡el gran alquimista de acero!

Edward resopló y tragó saliva. Unas gruesas gotas de sudor le caían desde las sienes, empapando el rostro pálido de terror. Trató de mentalizarse y pensar con frialdad; pero la sola idea de Winry Rockbell armada con una aguja, más parecida a un punzón, de tamaño considerable rondando su oreja le aterraba profundamente. Ya había perdido un brazo y una pierna con tan sólo diecisiete años; prefería conservar el resto de su cuerpo intacto lo que le quedaba de vida. Sin embargo, Winry seguía allí _blandiendo _ese arma del demonio que prometía destrozar el lóbulo de su oreja y armar una carnicería.

—Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres? Estoy b-bien… sólo… es que… —volvió a tragar saliva—. Winry, en serio, ¿estás segura de esto?

La chica arrugó el ceño e hizo un gesto con la boca de esos a los que cualquier persona es incapaz de resistirse, poniendo morritos y cara de pena. Edward no era la excepción y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—N-no es que no me fíe de ti, ¿eh? Pero… ¡ahhh!

—Sé lo que hago, enano —respondió con rotundidad, mientras tironeaba de las oreja del alquimista—. Parece mentira que a estas alturas no te fíes de mi. Sólo voy a perforarte una oreja, nada más.

—_Eso es lo que me asusta… _—murmuró para sí—; y no me llames enano, te llevo cuatro centímetros fijo.

Winry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a aquel último detalle. Cogió un cubito de hielo de un vaso cercano, apostado sobre la mesita de noche, y lo acercó de nuevo hacia la oreja de Edward. Comenzó a frotarlo suavemente. El joven tiritó, esta vez a causa de la impresión del contacto gélido. Suspiró, resignado. Cuando a Winry se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era imposible pararla.

Aunque eso tuviese que ver con agujerear la oreja de Edward.

Todo había comenzado como un comentario inocente, sin ninguna intención. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había salido el tema, pero el resultado final es que Winry y Alphonse (oh, Alphonse, _traidor_) habían acabado por discutir sobre cómo le quedaría un pendiente a Edward. Sí, un tema de interés nacional, ironizó para sí mismo. Sin embargo, Alphonse había insistido lo suficiente como para que la idea resultase atractiva; y, poco después, Winry empleó la técnica cruel y vil de acoso y derribo hacia el alquimista. Sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo para que Edward se enredase en la telaraña del plan que maquiavélicamente ella y su hermano habían tejido.

Y ahí estaba, sentado sobre un taburete cojo en la habitación de Winry, con la oreja roja de puro frío y el los dedos de Winry preparados para ¡zas! clavar el punzón y hacerle el agujero. Luego, un bonito aro plateado decoraría su oreja. ¿De quién era la culpa si se la rebanaban en dos, o si se hacía pedazos? De él, porque aunque conllevase una cierta cantidad de dolor, era incapaz de negarse a cualquier cosa que Winry le pidiese con ojitos llorosos. Por eso estaba allí, y por eso notó el pinchazo y se aguantó el grito en la garganta (aún tenía su orgullo, ése tan estúpido que le llevaba a actuar de forma estúpida delante de Winry, sí, ése mismo).

Un par de días después, cuando se miró en el espejo del tocador de Winry, vio el pendiente plateado brillante. Detrás de él, con una sonrisa, Winry le miraba, complacida por lo que había conseguido.

—Sólo una cosa, Winry. —Dio una fuerte palmada y segundos después, el pendiente se había transformado en una extraña pieza con cuernos y calaveras en diminuto tamaño. El golpe de Winry no se hizo esperar.

Lo que era capaz de hacer por aquella maldita sonrisa.

* * *

La idea me vino cuando en un momento de ociosidad mental me imaginé a Edward con un pendiente. ¡Gracias por los comentarios! :3


	18. Necesidad

**Prompt: **#6 Necesidad

**Advertencias: **escena perdida del capítulo 84. Spoilers

* * *

Escuchaba el constante martilleo procedente del sótano de la casa. Winry debía estar trabajando, como de costumbre, hasta altas horas de la noche. Se acercó hasta las escaleras, dubitativo. No sabía qué decir cuando se topase con su amiga enfadada -y armada con herramientas _peligrosas_-; pero estaba decidido a tratar de arreglar ese asunto. La discusión que habían tenido durante la puesta a punto de su automail le había dejado mal sabor de boca; y no había sido una de las típicas disputas que mantenía con ella. Eso era lo que más le mosqueaba a Edward, que _algo _había cambiado.

Gruñendo para sí, Edward bajó uno por uno los escalones que llevaban hasta el sótano. Estaba bastante oscuro, a excepción de la única luz que venía de una bombilla destartalada sobre la mesa de trabajo. Adivinó en la penumbra la figura de Winry, enfrascada en un pesado automail que desmontaba con precisión. Ed se quedó allí quieto, apoyado en mitad de la barandilla; esperaba el momento en el que ella, por fortuna, alzase el rostro y le viese, para así evitarse el bochorno de llamarla. Sin embargo, Winry se encontraba absorta en su trabajo y Edward supuso que tendría que esperar toda la noche de plantón allí si de Winry dependía.

―Winry ―chistó, en voz casi inaudible.

No hubo respuesta. La chica no se movió un ápice; sus pupilas estaban ahora clavadas en un libro abierto junto a ella, con detallados bocetos de un modelo de implante. Edward se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo.

―Eh, Winry ―dijo, más alto. Al fin, los ojos azules de Winry abandonaron su pequeño mundo de mecánica y advirtieron la presencia del alquimista.

El ceño fruncido y los labios apretados le dejaron ver que todavía seguía mosqueada, y dolida. Después de todo, no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la cena.

Edward se puso de repente muy rígido, y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Ladeó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Winry.

―¿Te he interrumpido? ―fue lo primero que le vino a la boca. No era la frase más acertada cuando, evidentemente, la había interrumpido.

―Pues sí. ―Estaba _muy _molesta; porque Winry sólo usaba ese tono gélido cuando se sentía herida de verdad.

Estuvo a punto de irse con un simple "Perdona, te dejo tranquila"; pero entonces no habría arreglado nada. Mañana tendría que marcharse, y no sería un viaje con fecha de regreso clara. Simplemente, no podía irse de esa forma. Le costaba horrores, pero tenía que hacer frente a esa situación incómoda de una vez por todas.

―Quería hablar. ―Lo dejó caer de golpe, como un cubo de agua fría.

Winry suavizó la expresión severa de su rostro y miró con cierta sorpresa a Edward.

―Adelante.

Dejó el brazo de metal, cerró el libro y se limpió las manos en el delantal, lleno de grasa y aceite de refinar. Edward para entonces terminó de cruzar el tramo de escaleras y se plantó frente a ella. Winry, apoyada sobre la mesa de trabajo y de brazos cruzados, le instó a empezar con un movimiento de cabeza. Ed tragó saliva y el sudor frío ya le empapaba la camiseta.

―Quería... pedirte perdón, por lo de esta tarde ―las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, y hacerlas salir resultaba casi doloroso. Agachó la cabeza, huyendo del azoramiento que suponía encarar a Winry mientras hablaba―. Creo que te he contestado mal y no te lo merecías. No debería haberme ido así. Lo siento.

Aún cabizbajo, levantó un poco la vista para comprobar qué cara tenía Winry en esos momentos. Para su alivio, una pequeña sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios y ceño fruncido desapareció.

―Gracias, Ed ―dijo, y el alquimista suspiró casi de alivio cuando no escuchó el tono duro y metálico de la voz de Winry enfadada. Había sido más fácil. Demasiado―. Espero que hayas entendido mi postura.

Edward se llevó una mano a las sienes y comenzó a masajearlas. Abrió la boca antes de darse cuenta de que había vuelto a meter la pata hasta el fondo.

―Yo no he dicho eso ―bufó. Winry arqueó una ceja―. Sigo pensando... que estaríais más seguras fuera. Si os quedáis aquí...

―¡Cállate! ―gritó ella.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, los párpados le pesaban. Bajó la vista, huyendo de Winry. Estaba furiosa; podía imaginar su gesto airado y los ojos cristalinos. Pero ella se adelantó un par de pasos y se colocó justo delante de él. Menos de un metro de espacio les separaba, y su mano fue hasta su barbilla y le obligó a mirarla directamente.

―Yo creo en ti, Ed, estúpido friki de la alquimia; y en Al. Creo en vosotros dos y sé, estoy segura, de que no tendremos que ir a ningún sitio porque vosotros vais a conseguir terminar con esos, y recuperar vuestros cuerpos. Sé que podéis hacerlo ―los dedos de Winry le apretaban la mandíbula, y la diferencia de estaturas que existía entre ambos ahora le proporcionaba una vista completa de su mirada. Ed se mordió el labio―. Ya es hora de que tú te des cuenta también.

Le soltó con brusquedad y se giró hacia la mesa de nuevo. Sin embargo, no retomó el trabajo sobre el automail; tan sólo se quedó allí, de pie, apoyando las manos sobre la tabla de madera. La oyó hipar; seguramente intentaba controlar el llanto.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Cómo lo hacía para acabar siempre así? Había ido allí para arreglar el problema con ella; no para empeorarlo. Y aún así, el joven pudo asegurar que tenía un don innato para echar sal en las heridas ajenas, o al menos en las de Winry. Lo peor, es que no podía rebatirle nada.

Con miedo, se acercó un poco hacia ella.

―Winry, yo no... ―titubeó―. No llores, por favor. Entiendo lo que dices, y te lo agradezco, pero ―dudó un segundo, inseguro― tengo miedo.

La cabeza de Winry se volvió hacia él. Se acomodó algunos mechones tras la oreja y le observó, expectante. Sus ojos estaban limpios, sin lágrimas; aunque cansados.

―Si no lo consiguiésemos... sólo de pensarlo, me entra pánico. Por eso te he pedido que os marchaseis, tú, la abuela y Den.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Winry no parecía estar segura sobre qué decir; la mano le temblaba ligeramente. Edward suspiró, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

―Pero creo que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría dicho lo mismo.

Winry le devolvió la sonrisa; se frotó los ojos. Un breve silencio, de nuevo.

―¿Puedo darte un abrazo, Ed?

El corazón del alquimista se paró, de repente. Azorado, comenzó a balbucear algo de forma incomprensible y retrocedió dos pasos. Pero Winry, aún sonriendo, fue más rápida y se abalanzó sobre él. Pasó sus brazos alrededor se su torso y hundió la cabeza en el hombro del alquimista.

―¿Q-q-q-ué estás haciendo, Winry? ―bramó, con voz extrañamente aguda.

―Abrazarte.

―¿Así, de repente? ―dijo, confundido.

―Lo necesitaba. ―La notó temblar un poco. Podía hasta notar la respiración de ella sobre su cuello, y un espasmo le recorrió la espalda.

Atribulado, y sin saber qué hacer con exactitud, llegó a la conclusión de que quedarse parado no era lo mejor. Sus brazos, temblorosos, la rodearon y, de forma inconsciente, la atrajo más hacia sí.

Mientras repasaba mentalmente la tabla periódica, Edward sintió que poco a poco el ánimo volvía a su cuerpo conforme las palabras de Winry se repetían en sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Seguía teniendo miedo; pero se dijo a sí mismo que Winry, para según qué cosas, había sido mucho más avispada que él. ¿Por qué iba a fallar esta vez? Volverían a casa, sanos y salvos. Claro que lo conseguirían.

* * *

Tengo varias viñetas escritas, así que voy a ir subiendo el resto :D.


	19. Calor

**Prompt: **#8 Calor.

**Advertencias: **trío de pequeños, menciones a los padres de Winry y Hohenheim.

* * *

Alphonse ya estaba completamente dormido cuando Edward regresó al salón. Su hermano pequeño estaba arremolinado en el sillón de la abuela Pinako, hecho un ovillo y con los mofletes colorados. El fuego de la chimenea, muy próxima, había caldeado toda la habitación, y ahora el olor a leña quemada impregnaba la casa. Abajo, en el sótano, se oía a la abuela trabajar con sus automails, ayudada por Trisha. Las dos parecían hablar en susurros, y de vez en cuando Edward afinaba el oído con la intención de discernir parte de la conversación. Eran cosas de mayores, como solían decirles; pero aquel día una extraña sensación invadía la casa de los Rockbell.

Esa misma mañana, el tío y la tía Rockbell se habían marchado. A ayudar a la gente, decían. Winry había llorado durante toda la tarde; y no había querido jugar a nada. Cuando Edward volvió de la cocina, ella seguía sentadita frente a la chimenea, con las piernas apretadas contra su pecho y los ojos vidriosos clavados en las llamas.

Edward torció los labios y miró con pesadumbre a su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan triste; pero él mismo lo estaba porque el tío Urey y la tía Sarah se habían marchado. Se rascó la cabeza y dio varios pasos hasta sentarse junto a Winry, sólo a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

La niña ni siquiera advirtió su presencia; de vez en cuando, hipaba y se frotaba los párpados cansados.

Edward recordó el día en el que su papá se marchó. Winry debía de sentirse de forma parecida a ellos entonces, supuso. Aquel día, mamá los había abrazado más de lo habitual, y le había dicho que estuviese muy cerca de su hermanito Alphonse, para que al estar juntos, la tristeza se les curase pronto. "El calor humano alivia cualquier dolor" les dijo mamá, con una sonrisa apagada y ojos llorosos mientras los sostenía entre sus brazos.

El niño se acercó más a Winry y puso una mano, tímida, sobre la espalda de ella. Se inclinó poco a poco, hasta que su nariz rozó el cabello rubio que olía a champú. La abrazó.

―Seguro que el tío Urey y la tía Sarah vuelven. Ya lo verás.

Otra lagrimita, silenciosa y delgada, se deslizó por la mejilla de Winry.

* * *

¿Por qué tienen que morir todos los padres en este manga, eh?


	20. Mordaza

**Prompt: **#7 Mordaza

**Advertencias: **pre-manga, situado en esos años perdidos entre que Ed se hace alquimista nacional y comienza la historia.

* * *

A pesar de haber superado la operación casi sin rechistar, haciendo gala de una entereza superior a la de alguien de su edad, Edward Elric se desmoronó en la primera revisión después de haberse puesto los automails.

Winry sabía cuán dolorosos podían ser los implantes, pues los conocía al dedillo; pero los quejidos, gruñidos y alaridos de Ed la escaban sacando francamente de sus casillas. Ella trataba de concentrarse en la pieza de metal, el brazo, y evadirse de todo lo demás; aún era una aprendiz, y la abuela le había dejado una gran responsabilidad cuando le confió hacer esa primera revisión. Winry estaba dispuesta a hacerlo no sólo bien, sino perfecto. No iba a fallar.

Pero Edward no paraba de moverse. Se retorcía como un animalillo acorralado en la camilla y dejaba escapar gemidos punzantes, capaces de perforar los tímpanos de Winry. Llevaba gritando tanto rato de dolor que cada vez sus quejidos eran más bajitos, pero constantes. Winry le habría mandado cerrar la bocaza; pero entendía el porqué de tanto drama, aunque en su fuero interno se decía que ya podría soportar mejor el dolor como cuando lo hizo en la operación. Sin embargo, como buena profesional -y amiga comprensiva- se calló y trabajó sobre el brazo y la pierna como pudo. Aquella noche tuvo jaquecas horribles.

Así que, resuelta a no dejar que esa tortura se prolongase más, cuando llegó la segunda revisión, Winry ya iba preprada.

―¿Qué es eso? ―cuestionó desconfiado Ed al verla llegar con algo entre las manos.

―Una mordaza ―respondió tranquila, posicionándose tras él.

―¿Mordaza?

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Winry ató la venda alrededor de la boca de Ed, dejándole espacio para respirar. Después, calmada y con cierto tono de advertencia, levantó su dedo índice y le miró directamente.

―Así te estarás callado. ―Edward enarcó ambas cejas e hizo el intento de desatar la mordaza―. La otra opción era meterte un destornillador por la garganta, así que yo de ti me estaba quietecito.

* * *

Sé que podría haber aprovechado el tema para algo hotter; pero no tenía ganas :D.


	21. Fastidiar

**Prompt: **#16 Fastidiar.

**Advertencias: **post-manga. Presupongamos que Ed y Winry están juntos, ¿ok?

* * *

Estaban solos.

Un momento de calma en el silencio sepulcral de la noche bien entrada, solos en la casa a excepción de la compañía de Den, que permanecía tumbada en una esquina, alejada de ellos. Edward, con ciertas maneras un tanto caninas, también estaba tirado en el suelo; a su alrededor, un caos de libros se extendía en un radio de un metro. Libros llenos de polvo y arañazos, unos con tapas caídas, otros más nuevos donde las letras doradas de la cubierta aún se podían leer. Y en el centro neurálgico de todo ese conocimiento, Edward Elric encorvado sobre las páginas de algún manual de alquimia que le traía recuerdos de cuando era más pequeño. Cosas de estar en mitad de limpieza y organización de pertenencias, se decía Winry.

Ed se había empeñado en poner cierto orden en sus cajas repletas de libros, la mayoría de la antigua biblioteca de su padre. Tras quemar la casa, Alphonse y él los guardaron a buen recaudo, empaquetados y precintados, en el sótano de las Rockbell. Ahora Edward, haciendo uso de su tiempo libre después de que aquella pesadilla acabase años atrás, se dedicaba a remover entre aquellas cajas de recuerdos que incluso le hacían sonreír y reír en algunos momentos.

Pero estaban solos, repitió mentalmente Winry, y Edward ya había gastado gran parte de la semana en sus libros. Los dos habían estado demasiado tranquilos y relajados; Winry necesitaba algo de acción o, temía, al final acabaría por olvidar cuán placentero era tocarle las narices al ya-no-tan-enano.

―_Eeeeed… _―le llamó, con voz cantarina y aflautada, mientras se aproximaba a él por detrás. Pudo percibir el ligero temblor del chico.

Giró la cabeza; una sombra oscurecía su rostro, y tragó saliva.

―¿Qué?

Winry no tardó ni dos segundos en sentarse en el suelo, justo detrás de él, y rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Edward. Luego llevó sus manos hasta la coleta alta que solía lucir el alquimista desde hacía ya un tiempo, dejando atrás la trenza de aire infantil. Enredó los dedos entre las hebras finas y suaves, rozando con toda la intención su nuca.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Winry?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada de falsa inocencia. Él resopló y volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el libro que sostenía en su regazo. Pero los pies de Winry se interponían en su labor, y la muchacha no parecía dispuesta a aflojar su agarre.

―Estoy leyendo ―puntualizó, con tal de remarcar la evidencia y dar a entender que _quería _leer. Winry ya lo sabía, claro; pero ahí residía la diversión del asunto.

―Lo sé.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas a peinar a Alphonse?

―Porque estamos solos.

Solos. _Solos_, repitió el subconsciente de Ed. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, y por un instante no respiró.

Winry empezó a tironear de la coleta; primero sólo de un par de pelos, y al final de todos. Edward optó por el contraataque de "te-voy-a-ignorar-y-no-me-molestas", concentrándose plenamente en su lectura. Winry se cansó de dar tironcitos y empezó a usar las puntas para hacerle cosquillas en el cuello; Edward dio algún que otro respingo mal disimulado cada vez que el cabello le rozaba, y por lo bajo gruñó para sí mismo. Tras varios minutos, Winry se aburrió de su tortura y comenzó a peinar la cabellera de Edward de una y mil formas: primero trenzó la coleta, luego la deshizo; después le hizo dos coletas, que según ella eran bastante monas; y por último se dedicó a componer un moño alto y sencillo, con algunas mechas cayendo.

―No soy una muñeca ―bufó, al fin, con voz irritada.

Winry dejó escapar una risita y lo abrazó por detrás.

―Aunque eres tan pequeñín como una.

Lo había conseguido. Conforme las palabras salieron de entre sus labios, Edward Elric lanzó el libro y se removió furioso entre la cárcel de papel que él mismo había creado y rompió el agarre de Winry, dispuesto a contraatacar las vejaciones de la mecánico con una buena dosis de cosquillas y pellizcos (y lo que surgiera después; estaban solos, ¿no?).

Winry sufrió y las lágrimas se le caían de los ojos a borbotones, incapaz de dejar de reír mientras Ed acariciaba ese punto mortal un poco más arriba de su cintura. Aún así, había valido la pena sólo por fastidiar un poquito más a Ed.

* * *

Soy terrible. Al final, la mitad de estas viñetas se reducen a meterme con Edward por ser bajito, ugh.


	22. Violencia

**Prompt: **#21 Violencia

**Advertencias: **pre-manga. Sin spoilers.

* * *

Llaves inglesas, destornilladores y otros objetos contundentes eran una constante en la relación de Edward y Winry. Siempre y cuando estos fueran dirigidos expresamente a la cabeza del alquimista.

Semejante rito, sin embargo, no era cosa de hormonas y cambios de humor por parte de Winry, que tenía un pronto bastante fuerte. Al contrario, la tradición se remontaba a la infancia, cuando los dos aún eran pequeños.

Urey le había comprado a su hija una muñequita de trapo, del tamaño de la palma de su maño y con mofletes colorados bordados en lana roja. La niña se había emocionado tanto con el regalo de su padre que nunca dejaba el juguete atrás, e iba correteando por toda la casa y campo con ella, siempre metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón o vestido.

Pero la fatalidad llegó en forma de vecino y amigo, con el nombre de Edward Elric. El muchachito, que tan sólo hacía un par de meses había descubierto la biblioteca de su padre y los libros de alquimia, estaba ansioso por experimentar. Acompañado siempre de Alphonse, que lo seguía trastabillando pues aún no dominaba del todo eso de andar, los dos hermanos se dedicaban, tiza en mano, a transmutar cualquier objeto viejo o en desuso que se les cruzase en el camino.

Por casualidad, un día encontraron una muñeca algo sucia y ajada en el taller de la abuela Pinako. Estaba encima de la mesa de trabajo, rodeada de tuercas y demás trastos que almacenaba la abuela allí abajo. Edward pensó que era un juguete ya viejo y que Winry seguro no lo querría para nada (por algo lo había dejado allí, ¿no?). Así que, resuelto, atrapó la muñeca, pintó un círculo de transmutación sencillo en el suelo y la colocó en el centro. Un par de chispas azuladas y un amasijo de tela sustituyó lo que poco antes había sido una muñeca.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el grito agudo detrás y giró la cabeza. Winry contemplaba horrorizada lo que había transmutado Ed, y por la expresión éste adivinó que la niña había visto lo suficiente como para saber que eso había sido su muñeca. Supo que había cometido un error.

Trató de disculparse y explicarle a su amiga las razones por las que había usado su muñeca preferida (primera noticia que Ed tenía sobre que esa cosa fea era su muñeca preferida); pero apenas abrió la boca, el duro y gélido metal de una llave inglesa colisionó contra su cabecita. Una vez la vista dejó de enturbiarse, vio a Winry aprovisionándose de todo tipo de herramientas en la caja de latón que su abuela guardaba bajo la mesa de trabajo.

Edward agarró al pequeño Alphonse y corrió como si se le llevasen mil demonios, mientras una Winry histérica le perseguía sin descanso y blandiendo otra llave inglesa.

Ése fue el comienzo de otro trío indestructible: Edward, Winry y una llave inglesa.

* * *

Son OT3.


	23. Deseo

**Prompt: **#27 Deseo.

**Advertencias: **post-manga. Sin spoilers.

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente espalda y tobillos, y, como podía, permanecía recostada en la cama boca arriba. Ese día era uno de esos "malos", y daba igual que posición adoptase, tenía la permanente sensación de que la habían golpeado con palos de hierro. El peso de una tripa de seis meses tampoco ayudaba que se diga, y Winry sólo quería dormirse de una vez y que la tarde pasase rápido.

Lo habría conseguido de no ser por Edward; o más preciso, de un Edward hiper-emocionado y con el síndrome oh-dios-mío-voy-a-ser-papá, que por lo general conducía a un comportamiento histérico y quisquilloso hasta decir basta. Que si lleva cuidado bajando las escaleras, no andes tan rápido o te agotarás, deja de comer porquerías o ¡ni se te ocurra tocar un tornillo! Ése era el nuevo Edward, y durante los seis meses que Winry llevaba de embarazo, no la había dejado ni a sol ni sombra.

Esa tarde no fue una excepción. En cuanto se dio cuenta del cansancio de Winry, entraba cada cinco minutos en la habitación y le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, le llevaba la jarra de agua, la abanicaba y se quedaba revoloteando por allí, frotándose las manos.

A pesar de lo mucho que la enervase con sus excesivas -y atípicas, viniendo de él- atenciones, Winry lo encontraba adorable. Edward se comportaba como un niño pequeño y maravillado con el tema del embarazo, y nunca se molestaba en ocultarlo, menos cuando el bebé que iba a nacer era suyo específicamente.

―¿Te abro las ventanas? Aquí empieza a hacer mucho calor ―Había vuelto a entrar y, sin esperar una respuesta, dio varias zancadas hasta la ventana y corrió los cortinas.

Después de abrirla y contemplar el paisaje verde que daba a la habitación, se dirigió hacia el borde de la cama donde Winry dormitaba. Sus ojos fueron hacia la abultada barriga, escondida bajo la tela fina de un vestido de verano. Puso la mano izquierda encima y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, como siempre tenía por costumbre hacer cuando le surgía la oportunidad.

―¡Oh! Ahora que lo pienso, no he pedido ningún deseo ―exclamó, como quien se acaba de dar cuenta de que no ha ido a hacer la compra.

―¿Un deseo? ―murmuró Winry, aún somnolienta.

―Sí. Hay que desearle algo bueno al bebé. ¿Te acuerdas del hijo de los Lecoulte, en Rush Valley? Pedí que naciera sano y fuerte; se supone que da buena suerte.

Winry dejó escapar una risita aguda y se encogió de hombros.

―Pues adelante, deséale algo.

Edward frunció el ceño un poco y se rascó la barbilla, meditando. Tardó varios segundos en decidirse, pero finalmente una amplia sonrisa en su rostro le dio a entender a Winry que ya se le había ocurrido algo. Se acomodó en la cama, apoyada contra el cabecero, y miró expectante a Edward.

―Bien, ¿y qué has pedido? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Que sea igual de listo que su padre.

Edward empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, y Winry no contuvo una pequeña sonrisa. Llevó su propia mano hacia el estómago y, mentalmente, le dijo al bebé: _Por favor, espero que sólo te parezcas a él en eso. _Lo último que necesitaba era dos Edward en la misma casa.

* * *

Edward me pareció un amor cuando se emocionó tanto con el parto de Satera :'D. Y de ahí básicamente viene esta viñeta (de eso, y de meterme otra vez con Ed).


	24. Dinero

**Prompt: **#22 Dinero.

**Advertencias: **ninguna.

* * *

―¿Qué es esto?

―Un cheque, obviamente ―bufó Edward, exasperado. Por cómo sostenía el delgado papel amarillento, parecía que se le quemaba las yemas de los dedos.

Winry enarcó ambas cejas y despegó la nariz de los bocetos repartidos por el escritorio.

―¿Y? ¿Para qué quiero yo uno? ―insistió la joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y masculló en voz baja algo sobre personas lentas de entendimiento que no captaban los mensajes directos aunque llevasen señales luminosas.

―A ver, es dinero. Dinero. Vas al banco, les das esto, y tienes dinero para gastar en chorradas de automails. ¿Lo has cogido?

La muchacha suspiró. Depositó con parsimonia el lápiz sobre la mesa y, a la misma velocidad, se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con su amigo.

―Eso ya lo sé, estúpido. ―Colocó los brazos en jarras y resopló―. Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver ese dinero conmigo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ed agitó el papel delante de ella y señaló los implantes apilados al fondo del taller contra la pared, unos encima de otros y algunos colgados de la pared como elemento decorativo.

―Por mis automail. Creo que ya es hora de saldar mis deudas con las Rockbell ―explicó, un tanto abochornado.

Winry se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano; su rostro lucía una media sonrisa, a punto de convertirse en carcajada.

Apartó la mano de Edward, aún con el cheque, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a continuar con su trabajo interrumpido.

―Considéralo un regalo, ¿vale?

No hubo respuesta inmediata.

―¿Re-regalo? ―titubeó―. Es una cantidad importante, ¿a qué viene tanta generosidad? ―cuestionó, con cierto matiz de desconfianza.

―No sé ―suspiró Winry, dejando la mirada perdida―. Me habré vuelto loca.

_Por ti, idiota. _

* * *

Gracias muchas por los comentarios; me alegro de que os gustasen (y os estén gustando) estas viñetas :D.


	25. Escribir

**Prompt**: #20 Escribir.

**Advertencias:** pre-manga. Sin spoilers.

**Nota:** Debe leerse junto al tema #15 - Leer. Recomiendo leer el capítulo desde mi livejournal (pinchando en mi perfil podéis encontrarlo en Homepage, y una vez allí clickad en Masterlist) debido al extraño formato que he adaptado para como buenamente he podido.

* * *

Arrugó el décimo borrador de carta y lanzó la bolita de papel a la esquina, sin lograr encestarla en la papelera. Farfulló algo, apretó los dedos contra el bolígrafo y se reclinó, apoyando la silla en la patas traseras.

Habían llegado a las nueve al hotel y, desde entonces, Edward no se había movido del escritorio. Alphonse le había insistido en aprovechar el último día en Central para escribir a Winry y a la abuela, y Edward no había visto nada malo en ello. Hasta que se dispuso a redactar la endemoniada carta. Recordó por qué no solía escribir tan a menudo como las Rockbell deseaban.

Tomó otra hoja, de color amarillo pálido, y la punta del bolígrafo voló por encima, dubitativa. Y supuestamente el comienzo debía ser la parte sencilla del asunto.

_Querida Winry:_

Sí, ésa sería la mejor forma de empezar. Aunque el ridículo rubor acudía a sus mejillas, y se sentía como un bobo cualquiera.

Sacudió la cabeza y alejó futuros pensamientos que pudieran distraerle.

_¿Cómo va todo por Resembool? Nosotros hemos tenido algún que otro percance este mes, pero no ha sido nada importante._

_La semana pasada estuvimos en New Optain y un tío algo estrafalario (decía que era un "artista en ciernes") insistió en echarnos unas fotos. Creo que le gustó la armadura de Al. Al final aceptamos, aunque no me hacía mucha gracia. _

_Como nosotros no las queremos y siempre te estás quejando de que no sabes nada de nosotros, te mando las fotos que nos hizo el tipo. _

_Eso es todo. La semana que viene vamos a Lior. Cuídate mucho y saludos para la abuela y Den. _

Respiró profundamente. Después de todo, no había resultado tan difícil y ya tenía la misiva completa. La fotografías descansaban al lado del sobre y mostraban a Edward con cara de pocos amigos y a Al saludando a cámara, con la impresionante estructura de hierro forjado de la estación de New Optain como fondo. Volvió su mirada al papel. Frunció un poco el ceño; tenía que poner una despedida algo más cariñosa.

_Besos,_

_Ed._

Ahora sí respiró de verdad.

Aliviado, tras dedicarle cerca de dos horas a una carta que no alcanzaba ni un folio entero, cogió el papel y lo dobló. Después, lo metió en el sobre junto a las dos fotografías y pegó el sello en la parte delantera. Su trabajo había acabado.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y volvió la mirada hacia su hermano, que había estado leyendo toda la noche mientras él sudaba la gota gorda.

―Ahora te toca trabajar a ti ―indicó, señalando el envoltorio sin cerrar―. Lo echas mañana al primer buzón que veas, ¿vale?

Alphonse se levantó y aceptó el sobre, que guardó dentro de la armadura.

―Por supuesto, hermano ―respondió, sin poder evitar una risilla sospechosa que a Edward no le inspiró nada bueno.

* * *

Ésta y las dos siguientes viñetas llevaban publicadas en mi lj lustros, pero hasta ahora estaba muy vaga para subirlas xD. Peronadme.


	26. Leer

**Prompt**: #15 Leer.

**Advertencias:** pre-manga. Sin spoilers.

**Nota:** Debe leerse junto al tema #20 - Escribir. Recomiendo leer el capítulo desde mi livejournal (pinchando en mi perfil podéis encontrarlo en Homepage, y una vez allí clickad en Masterlist) debido al extraño formato que he adaptado para como buenamente he podido.

* * *

Normalmente la llegada del cartero no era muy emocionante.

Quizás una breve carta de un familiar muy lejano de la abuela Pinako, algún recibo del banco, el boletín de noticias de Resembool. Cosas que no despertaban un especial interés en Winry, que se dedicaba a contemplar con ojos adormilados a su abuela mientras abría cada sobre.

Aún así, había pequeños momentos en los que Winry sí saltaba de alegría cuando el cartero tocaba el timbre: siempre que una carta tenía en el remitente el apellido Elric.

Aquella mañana fue uno de esos escasos momentos. Incluso Den parecía saber quién había escrito esa carta, pues ladraba y revoloteaba entre las piernas de Winry mientras ésta la desplegaba. En la otra mano sujetaba con fuerza las dos fotografías, como si tuviese miedo de que fuesen a desaparecer por sí solas.

A pesar del leve temblor de manos, terminó de leer la escueta misiva de Ed. No le extrañó el tono casi aséptico, pero sabía que Edward no era muy diestro a la hora de reflejar emociones sobre el papel. Estaba demasiado contenta por tener noticias de los dos hermanos, y sobre todo por saber que estaban bien y continuaban con su viaje. Mientras ellos mantuvieran el ánimo, Winry dormiría tranquila.

Iba a dejar la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina para que la abuela la leyese cuando regresase del pueblo, pero una diminuta nota al final de la hoja llamó su atención. No coincidía con el tipo de letra de arriba, y adivinó al instante quién había escrito la posdata.

_P.D.: Soy Alphonse. Lo que mi hermano quería decirte es que te echamos de menos. No tardaremos en ir por allí._

Esbozó una sonrisa y deseó haber tenido a esos dos cerca para darles un fuerte abrazo.

Dejó el sobre en la cocina y dando saltitos caminó hacia el corcho del salón, repleto de decenas de fotografías que la abuela había acumulado con los años. En muchas, tres niños rubios sonreían nerviosos a la cámara.

Mientras tarareaba, Winry clavó las dos fotografías de los Elric en el tablón con chinchetas.

Tendría que esperar a esa próxima visita, y los echaría de menos; pero al menos la imagen lo haría todo más llevadero.

* * *

Segunda viñeta, y queda una más.


	27. Mentir

**Prompt:** #12 Mentir.

**Advertencias:** post-manga. Sin spoilers.

* * *

Había sido un error. Un grave error.

Cuando Alphonse y él descubrieron que, oh bendita casualidad, los dos le habían comprado una gargantilla a Winry para su vigésimo cumpleaños, Edward tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta de su hermano. Éste, apenado, le había dicho que él no tenía inconveniente en cambiar el collar, porque no quedaba bien regalarle lo mismo que él. Edward había lanzado un suspiro y, con una mezcla de sentimientos, respondió que no era necesario. Las dos cadenas de plata no se parecían en nada, y Winry no era de la clase de personas que se fijan en esos detalles.

El día del cumpleaños llegó y tanto Ed como Al le entregaron sus respectivos regalos, expectantes y emocionados. Edward, de hecho, había puesto mucho cuidado en cuál elegir: la ganadora fue una gargantilla entrelazada, quizás algo gruesa; pero Elric no creía que eso fuese un problema. La de Alphonse, en cambio, parecía hilo plateado de tan finita que era. Además, un colgante en forma de lágrima adornaba la gargantilla. Edward no contuvo una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio el regalo de su hermano; sin duda, la suya era mucho más elaborada, y no podía esperar a que Winry saltase entusiasmada al ver su presente.

Ese momento nunca llegó, pero la joven los abrazó a los dos y les agradeció el regalo como siempre hacía. El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad y Edward no sospechaba lo que se avecinaba en las próximas semanas.

Los días siguientes, Edward se fijó en el cuello de Winry más de lo normal. Cuando iba a trabajar no solía llevar joyas; tenía que esperar hasta después de cada ducha por la tarde para ver qué collar se había impuesto sobre el del contrario.

Día tras día, Edward contemplaba con rostro enjuto y cierto desprecio la delicada cadena que Alphonse le había regalado. Le quedaba muy bien, eso no podía negarlo; pero la misma pregunta le rondaba la cabeza: ¿por qué no llevaba la suya? La opción de que no le gustase no tenía cabida en su mente, así que optó por el camino más fácil, sin que sirviese de precedente: preguntarle a Winry directamente.

La primera vez, tras hacerse la sorda por dos minutos, comentó apurada que lo había guardado en el joyero la noche anterior y no había tenido tiempo de rebuscar. La excusa le sonó más o menos convincente, aunque al día siguiente volvió a ver la misma cadena adornando el cuello de Winry. Edward, con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

"No quería estropearla", confesó. En cierto modo, Edward se sintió aliviado por esa respuesta… hasta que recapacitó lo suficiente como para comprender que la risilla incómoda de Winry la delataba como una mentirosa bastante mala.

Ofendido, esa tarde la abordó cuando Winry terminó de darse la religiosa ducha.

―Tú ―la señaló con el dedo―. Hoy tampoco llevas el collar, así que sospecho que no te gustó. ¿Me equivoco?

En la mente de Ed, todo estaba planeado: ella le contestaría que no era por eso y confesaría humildemente. Porque Edward tenía la certeza de que Winry lo había perdido, cosa nada improbable si uno veía el caos descomunal de su habitación.

La respuesta de Winry le dejó frío y el plan detallado se fue al garete.

―No. No me gusta nada ―se sinceró, al fin, con carita de pena―. Lo siento mucho, Ed. No quise decírtelo porque fue tu regalo, pero… era un collar horrible. Pesa demasiado y es muy basto; parece más de chico, si me apuras.

Edward notó un repentino vacío en su interior. Como si le hubieran despojado de sus órganos, de su alma, de todo. Lo único que quedaba allí eran las palabras de Winry, que retumbaban una y otra vez en sus oídos. Winry debió percatarse y colocó una mano en el hombro.

―Vamos, Ed, no te lo tomes así. Sabemos que tienes un gusto pésimo; pero yo aprecio el regalo ―se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso sobre los labios; cuando se apartó, añadió―: para la próxima, deja que sea Al quien elija, sólo eso.

Edward iba a callarse. Cuando Winry le besó, decidió que tampoco era tan importante y que, joder, se sentía estúpidamente feliz cuando Winry hacía eso y podría perdonarle todo. Por una milésima de segundo, estuvo a punto de dejar pasar el rechazo a su regalo.

Hasta que dijo eso último y todo el vacío interior que había sentido se llenó de furia incontrolable.

―¡QUE OS DEN A LOS DOS! ―bramó mientras retrocedía, airado; no sin antes hacer una pequeña aclaración―. ¡Y mi gusto no es pésimo!

* * *

Última viñeta, por ahora :D. Pero ya quedan poquitas para llegar al treinta...


	28. Ego

**Prompt: **#14 Ego.

**Advertencias: **post-manga. Sin spoilers.

* * *

―¿Pero los has visto?

―Sí, sí, siempre van juntos. Desde que él llegó, no se separan ni un instante.

―¡Y viven en la misma casa!

Edward no era muy dado a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no al menos cuando estaba haciendo la compra del día en una tiendecita de ultramarinos de Resembool. Aquel grupo de ancianas cotillas y granjeros bravucones no tenían pinta de estar tramando algún plan peligrosísimo. Sólo eran habladurías de pueblo, nada que le afectase directamente.

Excepto porque sí le afectaba cuando tenía la creciente sensación de que hablaban de él.

El corrillo de mujeres no lo seguía con los ojos ni le señalaba con el dedo (eso habría sido muy indiscreto, incluso para ellas); pero ciertos fragmentos del murmullo incesante llegaron hasta sus oídos, y comenzó a mosquearse. Resembool era un sitio pequeño; no era difícil averiguar de quién hablaban prestando atención a ciertos detalles. Y estaban hablando de él, era evidente. Estaban cuchicheando sobre él, a cuatro metros de distancia, y podía apostarse su nuevo y reluciente automail a que así era.

Winry debió de notar el cambio de expresión de su cara, con el ceño arrugado y una extraña mueca en los labios. Se acercó hasta él, sujetando en la mano la bolsa de naranjas que pensaba comprar.

―¿Ed, te encuentras bien?

―Sí ―respondió con sequedad, demasiado pendiente de lo que decía la señora con la rebeca gris de punto.

Winry soltó un bufido de exasperación y le hizo un gesto para que pagase de una vez la compra. Ed obedeció, absorto aún en la conversación de las mujeres.

―Son una parejita tan linda ―observó la más mayor de todas, con aspecto de abuelita afable.

―Si es que ya se veía venir… aunque él es un descarado, sólo digo eso ―añadió la señora Davis, a quien Edward recordaba por ser la dueña de la frutería (y porque siempre que le veía musitaba por lo bajo palabras no muy amables para él).

Lo tenía claro. ¿Cómo no había podido prever que algo así iba a pasar?

A fin de cuentas, Resembool era un pueblo perdido del sur. Y ya sabe lo que pasa en los pueblos pequeños.

**x x x **

―¿Las has oído?

Winry detuvo el paso y giró la cabeza para mirarle, con expresión curiosa.

―¿El qué?

―A esas señoras.

La mecánico se encogió de hombros y retomó el paso, algo más despacio.

―No ―respondió escueta, rebuscando en la bolsa de papel repleta de víveres―. ¿Tan importante era?

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido.

―Hablaban de _nosotros_. ―Edward se percató de que, dicho en voz alta, no sonaba tan peligroso ni amenazante como lo hacía dentro de su cabeza.

Winry volvió a detenerse en seco, y una mueca burlona e incrédula apareció en su rostro. Contuvo la carcajada y lo encaró.

―¿De _nosotros_? ―repitió, con retintín.

Ed arrugó el ceño y sintió la necesidad de mandar a Winry muy lejos, aunque sólo fuese por el creciente sonrojo de sus mejillas.

―Las he oído. Estaban cuchicheando sobre ti y sobre mí.

―Ed, tienes un ego demasiado grande ―afirmó la muchacha, con un suspiró y una media sonrisa―. Se referían a Maggie y su novio, un chico del norte. Él ha venido aquí, a vivir con ella. Es la comidilla de las marujas, como has comprobado.

Edward tragó saliva y todo el sonrojo de su cara adquirió una palidez mortecina de repente.

Había estado tan seguro de que hablaban sobre ellos que no había pensado en qué significaría planteárselo directamente a Winry. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta conforme su cerebro asimilaba que, sí, lo había admitido, se planteaba su relación de Winry de diferentes maneras. Un tema casi tabú desde que hubiesen regresado al pueblo.

Winry permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y entonces volvió a darle la espalda para seguir el camino hasta casa. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a andar, añadió:

―Aunque no me importaría que hicieses algo que diese de qué hablar a esas lechuzas.

Una mezcla de terror y nervios le golpeó en el estómago, y el sendero hasta la casa de la abuela se le hizo eterno.

* * *

He tardado como un montón por vicisitudes varias, pero volvemos a la carga. Sólo me queda un tema que escribir, porque el otro ya lo tengo escrito. Se acaba en nada D: . Gracias a toda la gente que deja comentario y a los que simplemente se pasan a leer.

P.D.: Alguien dijo en un comentario que era una pena que ya no me gustase la pareja O.O. ¡De ningún modo! xD Soy Ed/Winry shipper y lo seré siempre (ahora, que tarde más o menos en escribir, eso es otro cantar).


	29. Infierno

**Prompt: **#29 Infierno.

**Advertencias:** post-manga.

* * *

Edward estaba seguro de que en Los Reglamentos del Buen Mecánico de Automail no figuraba por ninguna parte que el susodicho tuviera que ejercer su trabajo con tan sólo un mono y un tira de tela negra enredada en el pecho.

Sí, entendía la excusa del calor y la comodidad para el mecánico; pero una cosa era entenderlo, y otra aceptarlo. Lo segundo era bastante más difícil de conseguir, sobre todo cuando tu propia mecánico de automails se paseaba de esa guisa delante de ti en cada revisión.

Años atrás ni se había preocupado. Con doce años un chico aún era demasiado niño en según qué aspectos, y Ed reconocía que él había sido menos despierto que la mitad de su género. Sin embargo, todo llegaba; y alcanzó un punto en el que, por mucho que evitase fijarse o mirar, sus pupilas iban solas hacia la dichosa tira de tela negra que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Ella, por el contrario, estaba demasiado absorta por su trabajo como para percatarse de lo que sucedía (y menos mal, porque el sofoco que Edward solía lucir era demasiado sospechoso).

Ahora que Ed y Al habían regresado a casa, las revisiones eran más habituales. Winry aprovechaba cualquier momento, al menos una o dos veces a la semana, para atraparlo y arrastrarlo hasta el taller. Eso, más las visitas mensuales que hacían también al Atelier de Garfiel, porque Winry decía que allí tenía todos sus bocetos de nuevas mejoras y demás jerga de la que el alquimista no entendía ni pizca. Pero no importaba dónde, ni cuándo: Ed empezaba a sentir náuseas cada vez que oía la voz cantarina de su amiga llamándolo para su próxima revisión. Tendría que volver a agachar la cabeza y forzarse a sí mismo para no mirar, a pesar de que sus hormonas de diecisiete años reaccionaban sí o sí a la piel blanca y los pechos redondos.

Esa hora era el infierno personal de Edward Elric; y no precisamente por el dolor físico, sino más por el calor.

* * *

Sólo queda una viñeta y se acabó *se le cae la lagrimita*.


	30. Amor

**Prompt: **#26 Amor.

**Advertencias: **post-manga.

* * *

Alphonse pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo, debido al cansancio que su cuerpo débil apenas soportaba. Podía dormir veinte horas seguidas; pero lo que ni Edward ni Winry sabían es que, en ese preciso momento, Alphonse estaba bien despierto. Y bastante pendiente de lo que sucedía.

Su hermano y Winry vivían prácticamente en el hospital desde que Alphonse había ingresado, tras haber recuperado un cuerpo escuálido y desnutrido que apenas se mantenía con vida. Ed pasaba noches enteras allí, siempre junto a la cama; Winry lo acompañaba a menudo. Aquel día no fue diferente del resto, excepto por el significativo hecho de que Al estaba despierto y, aunque mantenía los párpados cerrados, sentía lo que sucedía a escasos metros.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ser descubierto, de interrumpirles; pero la creciente emoción y curiosidad pudieron con su férrea voluntad. Levantó la vista poco a poco; apenas vislumbraba las siluetas y sombras negras entre la densa penumbra. La única fuente de luz procedía del cielo nocturno, de los pálidos rayos de luna que invadía la habitación a través de las rendijas de la persiana.

Estaban allí, muy juntos. Él sentado en el sillón que hacía las veces de cama durante las largas veladas en el hospital. Ella enfrente, inclinada sobre su boca. La mano izquierda de Edward sujetaba el rostro de Winry, acariciándolo. Sus narices chocaban y una especie de rumor sobresalía en el silencio.

Se apartaron pocos milímetros, y Edward musitó algo al oído de Winry. Alphonse no podía verla, pero tenía la certeza de que ella había sonreído y su gesto era ahorade alivio. Después, los brazos de uno rodearon al otro, y permanecieron abrazos. Al cerró los ojos; ya había visto suficiente.

El sueño no tardó en alcanzarle, aunque antes de que sucediese, pudo reflexionar y pensar. Pero la única palabra que acudía a su mente, sumida en el duermevela, era _amor_. Y había algo, un extraño calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Felicidad, supuso. ¿Por qué?

Porque las cosas al fin eran tal y como debían ser.

Porque no podían ser de otra forma.

Porque eran Edward y Winry, y Alphonse siempre lo había sabido. Incluso antes que ellos.

**-fin-**

**

* * *

**

Ahora sí que se han acabado de verdad. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis estado leyendo desde que empecé a subir estas viñetas (y de eso hace ya un tiempo). Yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolas, porque, dude, son Edward y Winry y nunca podría cansarme de ellos.

Y como eso es así, yo continuaré escribiendo fic de estos dos.

*no se le da bien poner fin a las cosas, así que manda galletas para todos y muchos abrazos*


End file.
